La vida familiar de Goku
by Zelef
Summary: En este fic Goku no muere en la batalla contra Cell, quedandose con su familia, este fic muestra el amor paternal, el amor de pareja de la familia Son y hasta la planeacion de Goten. Capitulo 11 up! D
1. Un final distinto

**_CAPITULO I_**

**_UN FINAL DISTINTO_**

**_Este fic comienza justo cuando Goku se sacrifica por la tierra antes de q Cell explote, trata de un final diferente a la obra original. _**

-"Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" - Grito Gohan al ver a su padre desaparecer junto con Cell, se sentía completamente culpable de la muerte del ser que más lo amaba y sabia que no podría hacer nada ya.

Muy rápido Krilin se acerco a consolar a Gohan ante su dolor. "Gohan...no llores, no es culpa tuya tu papa se sacrifico por todos, vamos Gohan...ya no llores que no es culpa tuya." - Decía Krillin para consolar al niño pero ambos sabían que tenía algo de Culpa el semi-saiyayin.

Todos trataban de apoyar a Gohan ante su dolor, con palabras de aliento y consuelo, cuando Gohan ya se encontraba más tranquilo y calmado comenzó a sentirse una extraña presciencia en el ambiente, y del fondo un rayo de energía salió arremetido contra los guerreros Z siendo Trunks victima de la muerte, al ver esto, todos quedaron paralizados ya que de donde provenía el rayo era de Cell, quien se burlo de la muerte de Trunks, sin pensarlo dos veces Vegeta salió enfurecido al ataque contra Cell, pero este ultimo termino dejándolo en el piso, seguido lanzo un rayo contra vegeta pero Gohan se interpuso y quedo malherido y con un brazo inutilizado.

-"Mocoso...por tratar de salvar a esa alimaña has salido perdiendo jajajaja, bueno ahora tengo para matar a dos de una sola sabandija..." - Amenazo el abominable monstruo mientras señalaba a Gohan y Vegeta.

-"Maldito!! Como regresaste? ¿Acaso el sacrificio de papa fue en vano?" - Exclamo el niño ya parado haciéndole frente a Cell ante su amenaza.

...

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejos de la pelea: se encontraba Goku, quien no había muerto como ya todos imaginaban, pudo salvarse gracias a su tele transportación la cual lo dejo no muy alejado de la pelea ya que el no pudo elegir el lugar por el apuro a escapar de Cell pero llego a aproximarse. Mientras se ubicaba bien en las llanuras donde estaba, se puso en posición de su técnica hace poco usada y empezó a buscar el ki de su primogénito...

Cuando lo encontró se dio cuenta que este estaba en batalla y también pudo percatarse de que Cell estaba vivo . Ya con esto Goku se tele transporto y apareció detrás de unas enormes rocas cerca de Cell encontrado a este y su hijo formando un Kame Hame Ha, pero se dio cuenta de que Gohan estaba muy herido y no tenía casi fuerzas, cosa que a Cell le sobraba.

Gohan vio a su padre detrás de Cell formando un poderoso Kame Hame Ha y cuando su progenitor dio la señal el también lanzo la técnica, Cell reacciono muy tarde y no pudo hacer acabando hecho polvo por la fuerza de padre e hijo.

Gohan se sentía muy cansado y pesado, quería llorar e ir a abrazar a su padre pero no podía su cuerpo le pesaba, empezó a sentir que se movía, empezó a caer lentamente al piso sin poder detenerse, mientras su supersaiyan se iba desvaneciendo dejando su oscuro cabello a la vista de todos.

Goku al ver a su hijo caer corrió muy rápido para cogerlo y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

-"¿Pa...pa? ¿Eres tú...? ¿No eres un fantasma?" - Pregunto el niño mientras intentaba débilmente tocar el rostro de su papa.

-"Si hijo soy yo...tu papa, ya no te preocupes por nada ya todo está bien hijo" - Decía Goku con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su pequeño.

Gohan saco fuerzas y abrazo muy fuerte a su papa y empezó a llorar muy fuerte mente con su rostro restregado en el hombre de su padre.

-"Hijo...ya no tienes por qué llorar, me tienes aquí, no me llegue a morir, haber...tranquilízate que ya todo paso" - Goku abrazo a su retoño y se paro, se dirigió donde todos y sonrió, y rápido vio a Trunks ahora sin vida.

Todos quedaron mirando a Goku y querían preguntarle cómo era que vivía pero no podía hablar ante la impresión y ante la muerte de Trunks, todos estaban paralizados, solo seguían con la mirada a Goku quien cargaba a su niño en brazos. Cuando Vegeta estaba a punto de hablar o mejor dicho gritarle, Goku lo interrumpió.

-"Vamos todos al templo de Kamisama, no hay tiempo que perder, vayamos y revivamos a tu hijo Vegeta." - Así Goku emprendió vuelo rápidamente en dirección a la torre.

Goku menos serio les explico a todos como había podido escapar de las garras de la muerte y sobre su oportuna aparición en la batalla.

Al llegar al templo les dieron semillas del ermitaño a los heridos incluyendo a Gohan quien despertó rápidamente. Seguido invocaron a Shen Long y pidieron que se revivieran a todos los seres muertos por Cell entre ellos Trunks y el segundo deseo...Quitar las bombas del cuerpo de A-17 y A-18. Después de esto el dragón se retiro del lugar dispersando las 7 esferas por diferentes partes del mundo.

Luego de un rato cada guerrero Z se dirigió a su hogar.

Continuara...


	2. Un reencuentro amoroso

**_CAPITULO II_**

**_UN REENCUENTRO AMOROSO_**

Goku y Gohan se encontraban volando en dirección a su hogar. Gohan muy callado pero no podía dejar de ver a su padre, era como que no creyera que él estaba ahí pero sabía que estaba ya que lo podía tocar y sentir.

-"Hijo tu mama se va a poner muy feliz de vernos. Seguro debe estar muy preocupada bueno si es que no se ha desmayado jeje" - Dijo Goku en tono muy alegre para romper el silencio.

-"Si... papa qué bueno que no llegaste a...morir cuando Cell exploto, de verdad quiero que después me cuentes como le hiciste para salvarte ¿Me cuentas verdad?" - Respondió el niño ya más concentrado.

Goku no respondió a su hijo y cambio su cara a un semblante entre serio, preocupado y melancólico.

-"Gohan quiero que me disculpes por lo que te hice en la pelea, siento el haberte mandado a pelear contra Cell sin decirte que pensaba en que te enfurezcas y así destruyeras a ese monstruo. Pero sobre todo quiero que sepas que nunca te arriesgaría así como lo hice hoy, y si lo hice fue porque sabía que tú eras el único que podría vencerlo pero aun más importante quiero que sepas que tu eres para mi junto con tu mama son lo más me importa en este mundo y son lo que más amo, y si regrese cuando Cell exploto fue solo por ustedes dos.

Gohan solo escuchaba las palabras de su padre sin decir nada, su mentón empezó a temblar y los ojos empezaron a humedecérsele cuando no pudo más y rompió a llorar y aunque estaban volando a mucha velocidad paro de lleno y abrazo a su papa muy fuertemente, Goku respondió al abrazo y le dijo...

-"Te quiero más que a mi vida hijo...Nunca la olvides" - Dijo Goku mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos de su hijo y seguido lo beso en la frente. Después de un rato ambos siguieron su dirección al monte Paoz.

...

**Al llegar al monte...**

-"Gohan quiero que entres tu primero como si estuvieras solo y así poder darle una sorpresa a mama, pero no digas nada ¿bien?" - Pidió el saiyayin.

Gohan le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

...

Alguien toco la puerta en el hogar de los Son, Ox Satán pensó que su hija abriría pero se dio cuenta que no seria así ya que esta se encontraba completamente paralizada por los nervios, al abrir vio la pequeña figura de su nieto Gohan, el viejo no pudo ni saludarle como se debe ya que Milk salió velozmente hacia la puerta y no hizo más que abrazar a su pequeño hijo, un abrazo lleno de besos en la cara y en la frente, ella sabía que no podía regañarle por haberse ido a luchar, el sentimiento de emoción era mucho más fuerte que eso, después de un rato Milk se separo de su hijo, y no hizo más que buscar con la mirada a su esposo pero no lo encontraba y empezó a temer lo peor.

-"Gohan...Tu padre!!, tu papa donde esta??, quiero verlo...Gohan dime!!" - Decía Milk algo desesperada.

-"Mama... papa esta..." -

-"Aquí afuera Milk" - Dijo Goku tranquilamente mientras entraba a su hogar, quien por cierto tenia la ropa menos dañadas que su hijo algo raro de ver después de una pelea de ese tipo.

-"Gok...Goku!!, estás vivo, mi amor!!" - Exclamo Milk muy emocionada y con lagrimas en los ojos, al decir esto se abalanzo sobre Goku con tal fuerza que fue capaz de derrumbarlo, quedando él en el piso y ella completamente encima de él, con sus piernas entre las piernas de su marido, lo cual los hizo ruborizarse por tener a su hijo viéndolos en esa posición, pero la vergüenza se fue por un rato ya que no dudaron y ambos emprendieron en un largo y hermoso beso, al terminar ambos quedaron viéndose y se rieron como dos chiquillos, Gohan no pudo evitar ponerse rojo ante la situación de sus padres, pero no le importaba ya que con eso sabia que ambos se amaban y con eso el era feliz.

Mientras Milk seguía encima del saiyayin, Goku empezó a analizar que en verdad adoraba a Milk aunque al principio se comprometió con ella pensando que el matrimonio era algo de comer, el aprendió a amarla, él sabía que su vida dependía de dos personas: de su amada esposa y de su bello hijo sin ellos dos no podría vivir, Pero él desde hace algún tiempo había estado queriendo tener uno o dos hijos mas, y ya se lo había propuesto a Milk anteriormente, el sentía que tal vez con un niño mas se sentiría completamente total no estaría mal darle un hermanito a Gohan, aun estaban a tiempo.

Goku y Milk se incorporaron y se abrazaron nuevamente.

-"Bueno hijos, ahora que sé que mi Milk ya va a estar tranquila y que tú la vas a proteger creo que mejor me voy a mi palacio, para que puedan descansar plácidamente" - Dijo Ox Satán.

-"Pero suegro...No es necesario que se vaya, vamos quédese un rato mas, a Milk y Gohan nos encanta tenerlo en casa" - Respondió Goku muy cortésmente.

-"Si es cierto abuelo, no es necesario que te vayas" - Decía el niño tiernamente hacia su abuelo.

-"Lo que pasa es que hoy he estado Milk desde que te fuiste a la batalla y pues sabes que no me gusta dejar mi reino solo mucho tiempo sin haber dejado alguien a cargo antes...Y pues por el apuro a venir a cuidar a mi hijo no pude arreglar mis cosas, aparte Gohan tengo que seguir protegiendo el reino del que tu serás algún día rey, ya que tu padre no acepto mi oferta ¿Verdad Goku? - Respondió el señor.

-"Ja...Suegro tu sabes que lo mío no es reinar ni administrar reinos ni pueblos ni nada, prefiero luchar y estar con mi familia, y si algún día Gohan quiere gobernar como usted pues yo lo voy a apoyar, pero bueno si usted ya decidió que se tiene que ir pues espero venga pronto" - Dijo Goku a su suegro.

-"Si papa sabes que aquí te queremos mucho y pues si algún día quieres quedarte unos días tu solo ven y nosotros nos acomodamos porque aquí siempre eres bienvenido" - Dijo muy feliz la hija del rey de las montañas.

Ya dirigiéndose a la puerta el enorme hombre hablo: "Claro hija, pronto vendré a visitarlos, ahh y Goku quiero que para cuando venga ya este en camino el hermanito de Gohan, vamos yo se que tu puedes hombre!" - Y así el hombre salió de la casa dejando a los 3 completamente callados.

-"Ehmm papa...¿que quiso decir mi abuelo con de mi hermanito y que tu podías?" - Pregunto Gohan inocentemente, la parte del "tú puedes" ya que no entendía sobre que podía hacer su papa.

Ambos conyugues quedaron completamente rojos por lo antes dicho por Ox Satan y ahora mas con la pregunta de Gohan.

-"Go..Gohan vete bañar de una vez, y tu también Goku mientras yo les cocino algo..." - Dijo Milk ya que era lo único que se le ocurría para zafarse de esa situación.

-"Huy si Milk estoy que me muero de hambre, jejeje ¿Tu no Gohan? Mejor vámonos a bañar de una vez...Hasta luego Milk..." - Rara y felizmente Goku se dio cuenta de la intención de Milk por lo que le siguió la corriente e hizo lo que su esposa le pidió y acompaño a Gohan para irse a bañar.

...

Después de aproximadamente una hora ambos hombres de la casa aparecieron completamente limpios y con ropa casual y muy rara para ellos que estaban más acostumbrados a los Gi's. Cuando llegaron al comedor encontraron ya un gran banquete en la mesa encontrándose con Milk algo arreglada acomodando los platos en la mesa.

-"Milk te arreglaste..." - Dijo Goku con algo de asombro.

-"¿Qué tan raro te parece que me arregle? O es que yo..."

Goku sabía que Milk se resentía muy rápido por lo que la interrumpió muy rápido: -"No no Milk, simplemente eres un comentario...Pero te vez muy bien así"

-"Bueno ahora sí creo que podemos sentarnos a comer en paz chicos." - Propuso la humana.

Goku y Gohan no dudaron en obedecer y ambos empezaron a devorar todo lo preparado por Milk. Terminaron de comer y muy rápido Gohan agradeció a su madre por la deliciosa comida.

-"Si Milk tu comida estuvo estupenda, te lo agradezco" - Dijo el guerrero imitando a su hijo.

Después de comer los 3 miembros de la familia se quedaron hablando de todo lo sucedido en el día y los días previos al torneo de Cell.

...

Después de tanta platica los padres se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde por lo que decidieron mandar a Gohan a que se ponga el pijama para que descanse y así ellos vallan después a darle el beso de buenas noche y arroparlo.

Después de 10 minutos la feliz pareja apareció en la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, ya vestidos con sus pijamas, Goku con un pijama azul, camisa y pantalón y Milk con un vestido de pijama rojo debajo de una bata muy delgada del mismo color muy provocativo.

Milk fue la primera en dirigirse donde su niño para abrazarlo, darlo el beso de buenas noches y despedirse, Milk salió de la habitación y dejo a Goku con su hijo a solas ,el saiyan puro se sentó al borde de la cama donde se encontraba Gohan, acaricio el frágil cabello de su hijo y en voz tierna y juguetona dijo: -"Debes de estar muy cansado después de la batalla contra Cell será mejor que descanses, para que repongas energías...Pero ¿Que te parece si mañana vamos al parque de diversiones con mama y nos subimos a todos los juegos que quieras y si quieres después de eso nos vamos a comer algo muy rico"

Gohan solo le sonrió en señal de aceptar. Goku beso y se despidió de su primogénito.

Cuando Goku se disponía a levantarse de la cama Gohan se abalanzo sobre él para abrazarlo así que no pudo pararse.

El también lo abrazo aunque no entendía por qué su hijo lo hacía , al principio creía que era la manera de un niño de demostrar su afecto, pero el que haya lagrimas en su rostro no era una manera

-"Hijo ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Por qué lloras? - Pregunto el progenitor preocupado por su hijo.

-"Lo que pasa...Es que estoy muy feliz de poder tenerte junto a mí y que no hayas muerto junto a Cell cuando el exploto" - Respondió el niño con lagrimas en los ojos.

Goku tomo las manos de su niño y prometió : -"Hijo pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré para ti y junto a ti, así que ya no tienes nada que temer, ahora solo quiero que duermas y descanses bien para poder jugar contigo todo el tiempo posible." - Goku soltó a su hijo le dio un beso en la frente, lo arropo nuevamente y se despidió.

Goku salió de la habitación un tanto preocupado por Gohan por que no le gustaba verlo triste pero sabía que pronto se le pasaría, por lo que decidió entrar a su habitación para poder disfrutar la noche con su mujer.

Continuara...


	3. Planeando a un nuevo ser

_**CAPITULO III**_

_**PLANEANDO A UN NUEVO SER**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene lemon si es que son menores o no les agrada el lemon no lo lean.**_

Goku se encamino a la cama matrimonial donde se encontraba Milk recostada, se sentó al borde de la cama y de ahí se recostó junto a Milk

-"Mi amor por que te tardaste tanto con el niño ¿paso algo?" - Pregunto la princesa.

-"No, nada importante solo es que el niño está un poco sensible por lo que paso en la pelea, y creo que está un poco afectado por haberme ido con Cell y por haberme creído muerto." - Respondió el Saiyayin.

-"Claro cómo quieres que este ante tremendo susto, no es normal ver a tu papa morir y después aparecer como si nada" - Dijo la mujer en tono dulce y seguido le agarro la mano.

-"Lo sé, me siento mal por haberlo asustado así pero lo hice por él y por ti porque ustedes son lo más importante que tengo y no soportaría que les pase algo." - Dijo Goku muy sincero y tierno a la vez, después de sus palabras le dio un beso a su mujer.

-"Gracias por hacerme sentir tan importante para ti." - Dijo la mujer algo ruborizada.

-"Claro que lo eres Milk, para mí tu eres lo más importante en mi vida, tú y Gohan." - Respondió el guerrero.

Goku se acerco a ella y la beso tan fuerte que al moverse se cayó un pequeño portarretratos que se encontraba en la cómoda junto a la cama, ahí se encontraba una foto donde aparecían Goku y ella cargando a un bebe de más o menos un año, era Gohan de pequeño, Milk al levantar el portarretratos sintió nostalgia por tener un bebe de nuevo entre sus brazos, ella desde hace un tiempo había querido tener otro hijo de Goku.

Milk había estado meditando si decírselo a Goku o no porque sabía cómo reaccionaría ya que a veces pareciera que difícilmente pudiera con Gohan y pensaba que tal vez Goku no se sentiría preparado como para ser padre por segunda vez, pero había decidido al menos hablarlo en ese momento y justo ya se lo iba decía cuando Goku se paro y anuncio que iría a la cocina.

-"Milk tengo hambre voy a bajar a la cocina un rato a comer algo" - Dijo el saiyayin malogrando la intimidad.

Goku se dirigió a la cocina pero al pasar por la habitación de su retoño se asomo a ver como estaba encontrando un Gohan sumido en su sueño y muy tranquilo, feliz de ver a su hijo cerró la puerta con cuidado y tratando de no hacer bulla llego hasta la cocina.

Se dirigió a la nevera, la abrió y cogió un gran trozo de salame el cual lo corto a la mirad y lo devoro muy rápido, guardo el otro pedazo y se encamino a su habitación, al pasar por la sala vio un cuadro bastante grande el cual Milk había mandado hacer hace mucho tiempo, en el se encontraba una foto agrandada en la cual se veía a Ox Satán cargando a Gohan de masomenos seis meses de nacido y a el mismo abrazando a su esposa.

Por un momento recordó lo feliz que fue cuando Milk le dio la noticia de que estaba esperando un niño, fue algo tan raro para él, algo emocionante, algo extraño y hasta algo que le daba miedo, Goku se quedo mirando al vacio un momento pero recordó a Milk por lo que se despejo y se fue a su habitación.

Entro en la recamara y dirigió la mirada a su esposa a la cual la encontró algo pensativa.

-"Ahmm ¿Milk te pasa algo?" - Pregunto el guerrero preocupado.

-"No cariño, no es nada, solo estaba concentrada en otra cosa" - Respondió la mujer esperando que su marido le preguntara en que pensaba.

-"Ahh, bueno si tu lo dices está bien" - Dijo el guerrero con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Al ver la reacción de Goku, Milk se resigno a no decirle nada, ya que no sabía cómo expresarle lo que sentía.

Goku se acostó en la cama junto a su mujer, el sabia que algo le pasaba a Milk pero no sabía cómo preguntarle así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla, para ver si ella le decía algo, al sentir a Milk tan cerca, él no pudo evitar sentir el instinto carnal de todo hombre, por lo que la abrazo más fuerte para poder sentirla más, ella creía saber lo que Goku estaba haciendo o sintiendo, aunque ella también sentía algo parecido y decidió dejarse llevar.

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se sonrieron, el saiya comenzó a besarla en la nuca mientras ella podía sentir todo la pasión de su esposo y sabía para donde iba Goku aunque no le molestaba, más bien la hacía sentir feliz y amada, y ella le correspondió.

Goku comenzó por quitarle la bata de dormir. Ella le desabotono la camisa acariciando sus bien formados pectorales, acariciando todo cuanto podía, el beso recorriendo con sus labios el esbelto cuerpo de su mujer y un gemido fue emitido por Milk.

Introduciendo sus manos por el pijama de su mujer acaricio su vientre hasta llegar a sus pechos, acariciándolos y estrujándolos, Milk no podía evitar sentir toda la pasión que derrochaba su esposo, este le quito el pijama quedando ella solo con una pequeña prenda en su parte más intima. El saiya tomo del brazo a su mujer guiándolo hacia su cintura insinuándole que le baje el pantalón, ella no dudo en hacerlo, despojándolo rápidamente de su pantalón y calzoncillos encontrándose con un gran pene erecto; no pudo evitar ver las grandes gracias que le habían otorgado a su esposo, no espero más para decirle a Goku que le quite la ultima prenda que le quedaba.

-"Goku quítame la ropa de una vez quiero que hagas tuya, quiero que me ames y quiero amarte" - Dijo la mujer bastante excitada y con voz entrecortada.

EL hizo lo que ella le pidió y le acaricio la vagina haciendo que Milk llegue al clímax más alto.

Milk se hecho y abrió las piernas poniéndose en posición para que Goku pueda hacer lo suyo, el la penetro de una manera brusca haciendo que Milk gimiera de dolor y placer a la misma vez. Ella gemía cada vez más fuerte.

-"Goku más rápido por favor más rápido, oh Kami!!!" - decía Milk con voz entrecortada de gemido en gemido.

El placer era más fuerte que el dolor que sentía cuando Goku la penetraba y los empujones que le daba más que dolorosos eran placenteros.

-"Goku sigue rápido más rápido" - Pidió a gritos la mujer.

Goku estaba dando empujones más fuertes y rápidos besando a la misma vez el cuello de su mujer y acariciando sus senos.

Goku la sentó sobre el introduciendo de nuevo su pene impulsándola con su mismo peso haciéndola brincar sobro el introduciendo y sacando su pene.

Un fuerte y largo gemido fue emitido por Milk al llegar al orgasmo junto con él.

Los dos cayeron rendidos sin separarse todavía, el espero un rato mas para salir de ella, después de un rato de besuquearse y acariciarse Goku saco su pene, saliendo un pene ya no tan erecto , mojado y con residuos de esperma .

Después de normalizarse la respiración de cada uno, Milk se acurruco en el pecho de Goku y este la abrazo.

-"Mi amor gracias por esto, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacíamos tan bien como ahora, gracias por esta noche" - Dijo Milk muy feliz.

-"Cielo hace unos días que te quería decir algo, pero con todos estos problemas no he podido"

-"Si, dime qué pasa" - Respondió el saiyayin acariciando a su mujer.

-"Pues... había estado pensando en que podría ser bueno si le diéramos un hermanito a Gohan" - Dijo la princesa algo temerosa.

-"¿Otro bebe? Pero de cuando acá quieres un bebe? O es que acaso estas..." - Dijo Goku algo nervioso.

-"Pues no...no sé" - Respondió la mujer

-"A que te refieres con "no se"

-"A que no se me han presentado síntomas ni nada, pero los síntomas se presentan más o menos al mes.

-"Pues después de que aparecieron los androides, tú te pusiste mal, y cuando te curaste te fuiste con Gohan a esa rara habitación y no tuvimos tiempo como para intentarlo. Bueno después ese monstruo dio los 10 días para que todos se preparen pero en ese tiempo no se me van a presentar los síntomas." - Dijo Milk algo seria.

Seguido de esto el saiya con una mirada juguetona y picara le dijo -"Y que te parece si empezamos a intentarlo toda la noche"

Milk algo sorprendida lo único que hizo fue sonreírle, besarlo en la boca y colocarse encima de el...


	4. Reflexiones y decisiones de pareja

_**CAPITULO IV**_

_**REFLEXIONES Y DECISIONES DE PAREJA**_

Al amanecer ya terminada la ardua faena de la feliz pareja, Milk se encontraba acostada en el pecho de Goku, ambos desnudos pues el sueño los había vencido así que no se vistieron.

Milk un poco adormilada se despertó y dirigió su mirada a su reloj de cabecera, el cual indicaba que ya eran más de las 9:30 a.m.

-"Hay no, ya se me hizo tarde para hacer el desayuno" - Dijo lo mujer de manera algo fuerte haciendo que su marido se despertase, aunque ella ni se dio cuenta de ello con lo preocupada que estaba por hacer el desayuno.

Tomo el brazo de su esposo que la estaba abrazando y lo levanto suavemente para no "despertarlo".

Con la mirada empezó a buscar su pijama pero no la encontraba ni en su cómoda ni en la misma cama y en ese preciso momento recordó que cuando Goku la había despojado de su ropa, la tiro al piso para poderle hacer el amor.

Al tratar de sentarse, sintió un brazo que la tomaba de la cintura y la voz de su esposo que le pedía que se quedara con él un rato más.

-"Mi amor quisiera quedarme contigo pero ya son más de las 9 a.m y tengo que preparar el desayuno sino tu y Gohan me van a estar pidiendo algo de comer y no va a estar listo.

-"No te preocupes, Gohan está muy cansado y no se va a despertar hasta dentro de una hora sino es más y bueno yo no tengo hambre.

-"¿Que tú qué????????? ¿Como que no tienes hambre???????" - Dijo la mujer sorprendida.

-"De verdad cariño no tengo hambre" - Dijo el guerrero tranquilo.

-"Goku creo que hacer el amor 3 veces en la misma noche te hace mal" - Dijo la princesa muy pícaramente.

Ante el comentario ambos no pudieron evitar reírse y Goku aprovecho eso para atraer a su mujer a él y besarla apasionadamente tratando de excitar a Milk pero esta se lo impidió separándose.

-"Goku ahora si tengo que ir a cocinar en la noche podemos seguir pero ahora debo ir" - Con voz firme.

-"No, porfa quédate conmigo, ya te dije que Gohan no se va a despertar hasta dentro de un buen rato" - Decía el saiya desesperado porque su mujer se quede

-"De verdad no sé quisiera pero..." - Dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hombre aunque sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por este.

-"Que te parece si salimos a desayunar al lugar donde tú y Gohan quieran. Total ya le dije a Gohan para ir al parque de diversiones y después a cenar. Que mejor que comenzar el día visitando el restaurant que ustedes quieran" - Dijo Son Goku muy ilusionado en que su mujer acepte.

-"Pero no podemos gastar tanto, es verdad que mi papa nos dejo una gran herencia y que tu lograste cobrar el dinero que ganaste como premio en el Budokai en el que peleaste contra Piccoro, pero tú no trabajas y no podemos derrochar el dinero así no más" - Dijo Milk en un tono muy serio.

-"Milk sabes que no me gusta eso del trabajo, no quiero discutir contigo" - Dijo el saiya en un tono muy serio.

Justo cuando Milk iba a defenderse, el la interrumpió.

-"No quiero discutir contigo habiendo pasado una noche tan esplendida" - Dijo su esposo sonriéndole "Además no vamos a tener problema con el dinero"

Ella puso una cara de interrogación al no entender a Goku.

-"Porque tome la mitad del dinero que gane en el Budokai y lo invertí en Capsule Corp."

-"¿Que tomaste el dinero y lo invertiste?" - Dijo muy sorprendida

-"Si"

-"Pero si tú no sabes nada sobre eso de los negocios" - Afirmo su mujer.

-"¿Como que no?" - dijo el saiya en tono de reclamo defendiéndose - "La vez pasada compre un kilo de manzanas a 5 Zeni y Krillin me compro el kilo a 3 zeni, ves se lo vendí a más de la mitad, así que no digas que no sé nada de negocios"

-"Si mi amor tienes razón, si sabes de negocios" - Ella se rio disimuladamente y lo beso, no lo corrigió ya que no era una equivocación de torpeza sino de inocencia e ingenuidad.

-"Pero hasta ahora no me has explicado sobre lo que invertiste en C.C" - Sugirió la mujer.

-"Pues un día le pregunte a Bulma sobre cómo podía hacer para que el dinero aumente y yo no tenga que vestir esos trajes negros que son extremadamente incómodos"

-"Jajajajajaja, pero también hay de otros colores mi amor"

-"No es gracioso" - Reclamo el saiya.

-"Perdón cariño, está bien sigue"

-"Bueno, entonces me dijo de que podía invertir el dinero en alguna empresa o banco y que se iría aumentando de acuerdo a la situación de la empresa, pero que también podía perder algo de dinero y entonces le pregunte si podía invertir en su empresa y me dijo que sí"

-"¿Y nada más?"

-"Así que invertí la mitad de lo que gane en el torneo y puse nuestra cuenta de banco para que ahí depositen las ganancias"

-"¿Y cuando hiciste eso?"

-"Pues en los diez días previos al torneo de Cell, lo hice para poder dejarles algo por si no regresaba con vida"

-"Mi amor gracias por preocuparte por nosotros, oye ¿Y también tomaste de lo mío?"

-"Claro que no ese dinero te lo dejo mi suegro y yo no lo toco eso es tuyo y de nadie más"

-"No mi amor no es eso, solo quería saber si habías tomado algo de él, pero ese dinero es tanto mío como tuyo y para nuestro hijo"

-"Y para los que vengan"- Al decir esto el saiya le acaricio el vientre de su mujer y ella se sonrojo.

-"Ahh sobre eso no le menciones nada a Gohan.

-"Pero ¿Porque no?"

-"Pues por 2 razones muy simples:

1.-Si le decimos que puede que tenga un hermanito antes de que nosotros estemos seguros, se puede ilusionar y que pasaría si ya no podemos tener hijos, el se va a deprimir y yo no quiero que sufra y creo que tu tampoco.

Y 2..."

-"Espera, espera, espera. Pues claro que no quiero que sufra es mi hijo y es la persona que más quiero en este mundo... Al igual que a ti jejeje, pero como que si ya no podemos tener más hijos, si apenas tenemos casi 30 años y no puede que alguno sea estéril de nacimiento porque ya tuvimos a Gohan" - Dijo el saiya algo preocupado por el comentario de su mujer.

-"Si lo sé, pero tú has recibido muchos golpes bajos, y tal vez te pudieron atrofiar algo de tu sistema reproductor"

-"Si es verdad que he recibido golpes pero yo siempre he usado protector y además soy un saiyajin y nuestro cuerpo es mucho más resistente que el de los humanos comunes y corrientes"

-"En eso tienes razón y confío en que te hayas cuidado"- Dijo Milk en voz amenazadora.

-"Bueno, ahora dime tu segunda razón"

-"Ok"

2.-Si le decimos sobre su hermanito, el va a preguntar de donde vienen los bebes y dudas sobre ese tema y pues no me siento aun lista como para explicarle.

-"Pero ¿eso no lo ve en esos libros que tú le das para que estudie?" - Pregunto el padre.

-"Explican algo, pero no es igual leer un libro que a que te lo expliquen tus padres y es nuestro deber hacerlo, pero aun no quiero darle esa charla"

-"Es verdad y apuesto que esa charla va a ser incomoda tanto como para él como para nosotros, doy tus razones como validas no le diremos nada hasta no estar seguros de que estas embarazada"

-"Gracias mi amor por comprenderme, pero quiero que me expliques una cosa" - Le dijo su esposa en tono serio.

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Como que el cuerpo de los humanos comunes y corrientes es débil ¿¿¿eh???

-"Claro que son débiles, pero tú no eres común y corriente tu eres mi princesa, la princesa de la que me enamore y con la que me case, ahh verdad y con la que tengo un hermoso hijo" - El saiya abrazo y beso a su esposa.

Los dos se pusieron a jugar como dos niños y pronto se quedaron dormidos uno de abrazado del otro.


	5. Un dia en familia Parte I

_**CAPITULO V**_

_**UN DIA EN FAMILIA (Parte I)**_

10:30 am

En la habitación principal yace el matrimonio Son profundamente dormido, sumergidos en sus sueños, sueños que son interrumpidos por golpes en la puerta y la voz de un niño de más de una década de años, que llamaba a sus progenitores.

Milk ya completamente despierta, oye los llamados de su único hijo.

- ¿Mi amor que pasa?- respondió Milk a su hijo.

- Mami es que tengo hambre.

-¿Pero qué hora es?

-Son más de las 10:30 – respondió el niño.

- Ayyy con razón ya tienes hambre.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto inocentemente a su madre.

Milk se puso nerviosa pues si entraba los encontraría desnudos y con la ropa tirada por todo el suelo.

-Mmm eh ah es que... - Milk no sabía que responderle a su hijo pero tampoco sabía cómo decirle que no ya que podría sospechar algo y no quería que se traumara con las cosas de sus padres.

- ¿¿Mami estas???

- Ehhmm si estoy pero... - En ese preciso momento Goku intervino.

- Hijo vamos a desayunar fuera, que te pareces si te bañas y nos vamos en un rato.

- Ah hola papi - dijo Gohan con sarcasmo - está bien ya me voy a bañar.

- Uffff! nos salvamos - dijo Milk secándose las gotitas de sudor frio en la frente.

- ¿¿Nos salvamos?? ¿¿De qué?? - respondió Goku.

- ¿Como que de qué?, de que nos viera así pues.

- Como que así, no entiendo.

- No entiendes de qué nos salvamos de que nuestro hijo nos viera completamente desnudos y con ropa tirada en el piso.

- Ahh eso, ya ni me acordaba jejeje.

- ¿No te acuerdas con todo lo que paso anoche? – pregunto Milk.

- Que poco romántico eres - le reprocho a su esposo.

- Perdón, no es que me haya olvidado de eso sino que...

- Ya no trates de arreglarlo - dijo la humana en tono resentido.

- No te enojes Milk, en verdad no era mi intención.

- Esta bien.

- Vas a ver que te voy a retribuir – dijo el guerrero.

- ¿Y cómo?

Y el saiya con cara picara le respondió - Ya lo sabrás en la noche…

- ¡Goku! ¿Como dices eso?

- Pero es verdad te lo prometo.

- ¿De verdad me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo dijo en voz firme y con la mano derecha levantada.

- Está bien, está bien ya no seas tan dramático. Pero no comentes nada de eso frente a Gohan ¿Entendido Goku?

- Si, si, si, como crees que voy a hablar sobre eso frente a mi hijo.

- Bueno ahora si hay que levantarnos de la cama e ir a bañarnos – Sugirió la mujer.

- ¿Nos bañamos juntos? – pregunto Goku.

- Ehmm no.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque si nos bañamos juntos se te puede subir la calentura y eso es para la noche.

- Hmm está bien, me voy a bañar con Gohan…

Pasaron más o menos 20 minutos y ya todos estaban listos para ir a comer, solo que no contaban con un problema…

- Hijo súbete al auto, tu mama ya término de alistarse.

- Ya voy.

Gohan trata de abrir la puerta del auto pero se dio con la sorpresa que estaba con llave, así que fue a avisarle a su padre.

- ¡¡Pa!!-- Grito el semisaiya.

- ¿Que pasa Gohan?

- El auto esta con llave.

- ¿Y dónde está la llave?

- Y cómo quieres que sepa si tu eres el que maneja el auto - Respondió Gohan con cara de estar respondiendo una pregunta absurda.

- Jejeje tienes razón.

- No me digas que no sabes donde dejaste las llaves. – aporto Milk.

Goku guardo silencio.

- ¿Porque no me respondes? – Pregunto Milk

- Pues porque me dijiste que no te diga que no sé donde están las llaves.

- Papá, es un decir.

- Ahhh es que no sabía…

- ¿Pero dónde pueden estar las llaves? - dijo Gohan fastidiado

Después de 10 a 15 minutos de larga búsqueda, encontraron nada. Gohan estaba sofocado de tanto buscar así que fue a tomar un vaso de soda, abrió la refrigeradora y encontró un juego de llaves encima de un salame.

Goku y Milk se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala y escucharon la voz de su hijo avisándoles que había encontrado las llaves.

En tono de felicitación su madre le pregunto en donde se encontraban.

- ¿Y donde estaban cielo?

- En la refri, encima del salame que por cierto solo quedaba la mitad.

¿Goku tu sabes algo? - esta vez fue en un tono amenazador.

El saiya se defendió – Jejejeje, es que ayer en la noche las encontré en el piso y se me olvidaron de colgarlas en su sitio así que cuando saque el salame seguro las puse encima, y se me pasó.

- Bueno vámonos que ya se va hacer tarde, todo por el hambre de tu padre.

- Si mama es mi papa pero también es tu esposo jejejeje. El niño se fue corriendo al auto temiendo las represalias que podría tomar su madre, aunque su mama nunca le hacía nada, podía obligarlo a estudiar más…

Al correr Gohan sintió un leve dolor en su brazo izquierdo al que no le hizo mucho caso, lamentablemente.

En el trayecto del viaje paso nada interesante, Gohan se distraía viendo los paisajes y los animales jugar.

En cambio la pareja volteaba por ratos para verse mutuamente y sonreírse, y una que otra vez para ver lo que hacía su pequeño hijo.

Al llegar a la ciudad se dirigieron a un restaurant bastante elegante, al que Gohan nunca había ido, Goku y Milk fueron por primera vez cuando Milk le dio la noticia a Goku de que estaba embarazada.

Goku estaciono el auto, salieron del mismo y se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada.

Se sentaron en una mesa y el mesero llevo la carta de desayunos para la familia.

- ¿Mama puedo pedir lo que quiera?

- Si mi amor - Goku trata de comer moderadamente por favor.

- Esta bien.

- Pues yo quiero:

- 1 Sándwich de pollo especial

- 1 Sándwich de asado

- 1 Sándwich de lomo

- Chicharrón de pollo

- Chicharrón de chancho

- Chicharrón de pescado

- 1 Taco especial

- 1 Tamal de pollo

- 1 Tamal de chancho

- 1 Malteada de fresa

- 1 Malteada de chocolate

- 1 copa de helado de 6 bolas – Dijo Goku tranquilamente.

- ¿Nada mas señor? – Pregunto el mozo sorprendido

- Por el momento yo no – dijo Goku.

- Te dije que te moderaras.

- Y lo hice, solo pedí uno de cada uno.

- Esta bien, yo quiero un bistec gourmet y una malteada de lúcuma – dijo Milk.

- Ehmm yo quiero un Sándwich royal, una malteada de fresa y una copa de helado de 2 bolas. – Sugirió el niño.

- Muy bien en un momento traerá su orden, ¿Pero no quieren una mesa más grande? Porque tanta comida no va a caber en la mesa.

- No gracias, pero lo de la orden del señor tráigalo de 1 en 1. – ordeno la princesa.

- Ok.

- Pero por que le dijiste eso al mozo, yo quería tener todo al mismo tiempo. – protesto el guerrero.

- Goku estamos en un lugar público, aunque sea trata de disimular el monstruo que tienes por estomago.

- Mi estomago no es un monstruo.

- Pues lo parece.

Gohan observaba la "discusión" de sus padres, solo se limitaba a reírse.

La orden de Goku iba llegando de uno en uno como la había ordenado Milk.

Mientras Goku devoraba su comida, Gohan y Milk comían tranquilamente, sin ningún apuro, mirando como el saiya vaciaba los platos.

Goku ya iba por la 5ta bola de su copa de helado, Gohan también iba por su copa de helado pero por la 1ra bola y Milk estaba terminando su malteada.

Pidieron la cuenta, la que indicaba que se debía pagar 500 zenis.

Milk no se sorprendió ya que pensaba que sería hasta más que eso. El que si quedo sorprendido fue Gohan quien ni se imaginaba que ese restaurant era tan caro.

La familia Son se subió al auto y fueron a pasear por los alrededores de la ciudad, al pasar por una farmacia Milk le pidió a Goku que se estacionara ahí para que ella pudiera ir a comprar.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – Pregunto el saiyayin.

- No, solo quiero comprar algo.

- Gohan mejor acompaña a tu mama.

- Sip.

- No te preocupes mi amor, mejor voy sola, así voy más rápido.

- ¿Segura?

- Si, no me siento mal, solo quiero comprar algunas cosas para mí.

- Esta bien, pero no te demores.

Milk le sonrió y se dirigió a la farmacia.

- Buenos días ¿Que desea?

- Buenas, pues deme 3 pastillas para el vomito y alcohol.

- ¿Algo más?.

- A si, también un test de embarazo.

- Muy bien, son 20 zenis.

Milk termino de comprar y se dirigió al auto donde se encontraba su esposo y su hijo

Continuara...

¿Para qué creen que haya comprado las pastillas para el vomito y el alcohol?


	6. Un dia en familia Parte II

_**CAPITULO VI**_

_**UN DIA EN FAMILIA (Parte II)**_

Milk se encontraba caminando pensativa, _"¿Como podría despistar a su esposo y a su hijo sobre lo que había comprado en la farmacia? sobre todo como despistaría a su Gohan, que aunque era tan solo un niño era muy hábil e inteligente, el podría dudar con el alcohol y las pastillas pero con tan solo ver el test se daría cuenta de todo"_

Ella tampoco quería que Goku supiera lo que compro, aunque él es su marido y el padre del posible hijo que puede que ellos tengan, quería que todo sea para ella sola hasta saber los resultados, a veces sentía que era algo egoísta pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que ella era la madre y la que se embarazaría no él, y que ella podía guardar el resultado hasta creer conveniente decírselo.

Al ver el auto ya muy cerca de ella se despejo de todos esos pensamientos y abrió la puerta del carro.

- Mi amor terminaste de comprar todo lo que querías. –Pregunto Goku.

- Ehmm sí.

- ¿Que compraste? – dijo el saiyayin.

- Mmm ah verdad, me falta algo voy a la tienda no me demoro.

- Esta bien pero ya apúrate. – respondió el esposo.

- Oye papa mi mama parece un poco misteriosa.

- ¿Tú crees?

- En verdad no sé, pero es que se comporta rara.

- No creo, debe estar distraída solamente, no te preocupes - respondió el saiya a su hijo y seguido le acaricio el cabello y lo beso.

- Ya termine, fui a comprar agua.

- ¿Agua? pero si hace un rato tomaste una malteada. – dijo Goku.

- Si ya se pero me dio un poco de sed.

- Bueno está bien, ahora si nos vamos ¿verdad? o ¿alguien quiere comprar algo más?

- Ya vámonos!!!!!! – dijeron hijo y madre al unísono.

- Ya ya, no me griten solo estaba jugando, ya nos vamos.

La familia Son llego al parque de diversiones.

- Hijo a que juego te quieres subir. Pregunto Goku

- A todos

- ¿A todos? ¿ Estás seguro?

- Estoy jugando, no creo que me suba a todos.

- Bueno decidan a que juego se quieren subir. – sugirió la mujer.

- Ya se, a la montaña rusa. – dijo el pequeño.

- Hijo ¿seguro que te quieres subir a esa cosa? – titubeo el saiyayin.

- Si.

- Esta bien vamos.

Los dos saiyans se dispusieron a correr al juego pero una voz los paro.

- Un momentito, antes de que se suban a ese juego van a hacer algo.

¿Qué? - preguntaron los hombres Son.

- Al menos tú Gohan vas a tomar una pastilla para evitar vomitar.

- Esta bien.

- Y tu Goku ¿vas a tomarla?

- ¿Yo? ¿Tomar esa cosa? no no no.

- ¿Seguro? con tanta comida que comiste en el restaurant la vas a arrojar.

- Sí, estoy seguro que no quiero esas pastillas. Más bien mientras Gohan toma su pastilla voy a comprarme una dona.

- Bueno está bien, pero ya estas bajo advertencia.

Goku se fue a comprar su dona y Gohan y Milk se quedaron solos.

- Mami ¿Porque mi papa no quiere tomar la pastilla?

- Mmm es que cuando yo estaba embarazada de ti hubo una época en la yo no arrojaba nada y me sentía muy bien, pero el que si arrojaba era tu papa, el doctor nos dijo que a veces pasa eso.

- Ósea ¿Que en lugar de que tu sientas los síntomas los sentía mi papa?

- Si.

- Pero no entiendo porque no quiere tomar las pastillas.

- Pues porque yo tenía ese tipo de pastillas en un cajón y le explique para que eran, pero un día que él tenía muchas ganas de arrojar cogió las pastillas sin

Avisarme y tomo un pero como no le hacía efecto tomo varias, pero esas pastillas no se toman en el momento sino antes de sentirte mal así que no le hicieron efecto.

Y por tomar tantas pastillas su cuerpo no las resistió y las arrojo. Así que desde ahí les tiene miedo.

- Jajaja pobre de mi papa, pelea con monstruos y le tiene miedo a unas pastillas.

- Si, es verdad pero ya tomate tu pastilla y no le digas que te conté esto a tu papa.

- ¿Que no me diga qué? – dijo Goku al llegar inesperadamente.

- Nada Goku.

En tono de protesta el saiya le dijo: Como que nada, si yo escuche clarito lo que le dijiste a Gohan.

- Ahh eso, es que mi mama me dijo que no te dijera que ella también se va a subir a los juegos.

- ¿Que yo qué? ¿ Cuando dije eso? yo nunca me subí...

- Ma...

- Bueno si, es verdad, me voy a subir con ustedes a los juegos.

Milk se quería morir, ella no quería subir a esos monstruos, ¿Seria divertido?, ya no le quedaba de otra era eso o decirle a su esposo que había contado uno de sus más vergonzosos secretos a su hijo.

- Pues yo también voy a tomar una pastilla.

- Gohan ya termina de tomar el agua para ir al juego.

- Está bien.

Gohan y Milk terminaron de tomar las pastillas y el agua.

- Papa, ya compra los boletos!!!!

- Ya voy Gohan, no te desesperes, los boletos no se van a acabar.

Goku compro tres boletos para la montaña rusa, subieron al juego y para colmo de males de Milk les toco los primeros asientos. Felizmente los asientos eran de 3 así que podrían ir juntos.

- Goku yo quiero ir al medio, ni loca iría a los extremos. Gohan ¿No tienes miedo de ir a un extremo verdad mi amor?

- No mami, no pasa nada.

Ya sentados se pusieron una especie de aparato de seguridad que iba en el pecho.

El juego comenzó a funcionar y el corazón de la pobre Milk latía cada vez más fuerte.

- Milk coge bien tu bolso o si no se va a volar.

- Ok

El largo vehículo de la montaña subía y subía y cuando llego el momento de descender la mujer morena se quería lanzar de ahí. El juego descendió y...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Goku no me sueltes.

- Mi amor no pasa nada, estas con seguridad y te prometo que no te voy a soltar pero abre los ojos.

Milk abrió los ojos y veía todo borroso por tanta velocidad. Ella seguía abrazada de su esposo.

- Goku!!!! Donde esta mi Gohan no lo veo.

- Milk voltea a tu derecha, está ahí a tu costado.

- Hola mami.

- Ahh gracias a Kami.

Gohan volvió a sentir ese leve dolor en su brazo izquierdo al que tampoco le hizo caso.

El largo juego se hacia una eternidad pero ahora no para Milk sino para Goku.

El saiya comenzó a sentir los síntomas de las nauseas, Goku se puso verde, ya no aguantaba quería salir de ese juego.

Al terminar el juego Milk salió muy feliz, se había divertido mucho en cambio Goku se quería morir.

- Milk ¿Donde está el baño?

- Ahí cielo, dijo Milk señalando con su dedo hacia el frente.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunto Milk.

Goku no respondió y salió corriendo, Milk lo veía mal, así que mando a su hijo a que vea a Goku. Ya que ella no podría entrar al baño de hombres.

Gohan entro en el baño y comenzó a buscar el ki de su papa.

Cuando logro localizar a su progenitor oyó que alguien arrojaba y era nada menos que su papa.

- Papi ¿ Te sientes bien?

- Go… Go… Gohan, no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí.

- Como te vas a dar cuenta si te encuentras mal.

- Ya estoy bien no te preocupes.

- Sera mejor que subamos a juegos tranquilos y que tomes algo.

- Si ya vamos que tu mama debe estar esperándonos.

Salieron del baño y se encontraron con Milk.

- Viste Goku te dije que tomes la pastilla.

- Si lo sé, dame una.

- Pues ahora ya no te doy nada.

- Pero ¿Porque?

- Pues porque ahorita no te va a hacer efecto, pero no te preocupes vamos a que tomes algo helado y después de que vallamos a unos juegos suaves te doy la pastilla.

- Milk de nuevo tengo nauseas.

- Hay no de nuevo no, pues como pensé que esto pasaría compre alcohol toma huélelo, así se te pasaran las ganas de arrojar. – Dijo Milk

- Ok

Después de tomar una bebida helada, se subieron a varios juegos tranquilos como pasear en cisne, maquinitas, simulador de auto y de moto y otro no tan tranquilo como la casa embrujada de la cual Goku no se separo ni de su esposa e hijo y tampoco de su alcohol por si las dudas.

Con tanto juego no se habían percatado de que ya eran las 6:00 pm, Gohan estaba cansado de tanto caminar así que su papa le dijo que le haría caballito mientras paseaban por el parque de diversiones.

Caminando por esos lares se encontraron con ni más ni menos que con el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyans. Haciéndole también caballito al pequeño Trunks.

- Kakarotto, lo que me faltaba encontrarme contigo ¿ Qué haces aquí?

- Hola Vegeta, pues estoy paseando con mi familia ¿Que no vez?

- Si ya vi.

- Hola Trunks. – Dijo juguetonamente Gohan

El niño Son se bajo de los hombros de su papa para saludar al pequeño Briefs.

- Aléjate mocoso.

- Ah perdón.

- Vegeta no le hables así a mi hijo.

- Kakarotto no me digas lo que debo hacer!!!!, pero está bien hola Gohan, Hola Milk.

- ¿ Y qué haces por aquí Vegeta? que yo sepa a ti no te gustan estas cosas. – Hablo Milk.

- Y eso a ti que te inc...

- Vegeta...

- Bueno es que Bulma me obligo a venir, dice que debemos pasar tiempo en familia.

- Pues es verdad jejeje. ¿Y dónde está Bulma?

- Ahí viene.

- Hola chicos ¿Como están? Gohan como has crecido, y tu Milk estas muy guapa.

- Bien. Nosotros ya nos vamos, estamos aquí desde temprano.

- Ah bueno, que pena que ya se vayan, pero qué bueno que se hayan divertido.

Los Son se despidieron dejando a los Briefs en el parque de diversiones.

- Papi ¿Me puedes hacer caballito de nuevo?

- Así claro, súbete.

Ya dentro del auto.

- Ahora ¿Donde quieren ir? ¿Quieren ir a comer? – Pregunto Goku.

- Si pero algo pequeño. – Dijo su hijo.

- Ya se vamos a Dragón Burgers. – Sugirió la humana.

- Si si si vamos a comer hamburguesas ahí. – se emociono Gohan.

Comieron sus hamburguesas y después se fueron al circuito de playas a ver el mar de noche.

Ya eran las 10:00, se dirigían a su hogar, ya estaban muy cerca y nadie cruzo ni una palabra desde hace un buen rato y nadie se había dado cuenta de que Gohan se había dormido.

Al llegar, Goku estaciono el auto.

- Mi amor creo que vas a tener que cargar a Gohan.

- ¿Por?

- Se quedo dormido.

- Ahh bueno, no hay problema, ve abriendo la puerta para que yo pueda entrar rápido.

- Si.

Goku abrió la puerta trasera y vio en el asiento a su hijo acostado profundamente dormido, el lo levanto, cerró la puerta con la pierna y se dirigió a su hogar.

Ya dentro. Goku se dirigió a la escalera y se dispuso a subir.

- Goku ya voy para acostar al niño.

- No te preocupes tu ve alístate para lo que te prometí que yo acuesto a Gohan.

Milk se sonrojo y acepto.

Goku subió las escaleras y se adentro en la habitación de Gohan.

Lo acostó en la cama y se dirigió los cajones de la cómoda para sacar la pijama de su hijo.

Lo vistió con la pijama y lo metió a la cama.

Goku comenzó a contemplar a su hijo.

- _"Que tierno se ve dormido, mi niño, el ser al que más quiero en este mundo, hay tanta ternura en su rostro y aunque ya tiene 11 años no piensa como un niño normal, el es más inocente, más sano, más dulce, y al mismo tiempo más fuerte"_

Goku acaricio el rostro de hijo lo arrimo y se acostó junto al mientras cientos de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente.

**_COMENTEN_******


	7. Noche de pensamientos, confesiones y

_**CAPITULO VII**_

_**NOCHE DE PENSAMIENTOS,CONFESIONES Y ALGO MAS**_

En el capitulo anterior:

Goku comenzo a contemplar a su hijo.

"Que tierno se ve dormido, mi niño, el ser al que mas quiero en este mundo, hay tanta ternura en su rostro y aunque ya tiene 11 años no piensa como un niño normal, el es mas inocente, mas sano, mas dulce, y al mismo tiempo mas fuerte"

Goku acaricio el rostro de hijo lo arrimo y se acosto junto a el mientras cientos de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku seguia acostado en la cama de su hijo pensando.

"Los amo tanto como a mi vida hasta mas, pero el amarlos tanto no impidio que ese maldito pensamiento pasara por mi cabeza, no impidio el hacerme titubear antes de que Cell explote, no impidio el haber pensado en quedarme en ese lugar a entrenar para hacerme mas fuerte"

"¿Que hubiera sido de ellos? ¿Que hubiera sido de Milk sola con nuestro hijo? Ella adora a Gohan pero ¿Hubiera dejado podido con el dolor? y si... ¿Ella ya estuviera embarazada? la hubiera dejado sola con 2 hijos encima, eso si yo no me lo hubiera perdonado" Goku puso sus manos sobre su cabello y rostro sobandose la cara por la desesperacion.

"Aunque no lo hize no se porque me siento tan mal, no se si decirdelo a Mi... Auchh!!"

El pensamiento de Goku fue interrumpido por un golpe casual de Gohan, pues el niño poso su brazo fuertemente sobre el estomago de su padre para abrazarlo, aunque Gohan estaba dormido su subconciente sabia que su progenitor estaba a su lado y le dio una prueba de afecto.

Al sentir el abrazo de su hijo unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, ahora Goku se sentia peor, casi hizo sufrir al ser que mas amaba... su hijo, la persona que hizo que el ame mas a Milk, ella le habia otorgado la gracia de ser padre, padre del niño mas maravilloso del mundo, del niño que habia soportado tanto sufrimiento, un sufrimiento que habia causado el mismo, al morir y quedarse muerto por 1 año y despues de la batalla con Frezeer tuvo que esperarlo tanto tiempo, Gohan era fuerte fisica y emocionalmente pero tan solo era un niño. El saiya trataba de calmarse para no romper a llorar y no lo vea su hijo asi.

Estuvo calmado por poco tiempo ya que un "Papi te quiero" hizo que no aguante mas y el llorar se hizo inminente, el rostro de Goku estaba completamente mojado por las lagrimas, se estaba controlando para no despertar a Gohan y asi no se diera cuenta de que su padre estaba llorando.

Goku se tranquilizo completamente, y no lloro mas.

Paso cerca de 15 minutos en los que Goku no penso en nada.

" Huy, ya pase mucho tiempo en esta habitacion, Milk debe de estar esperandome"

" Milk!!!, es verdad la promesa"

Goku ya sentia mejor ahora tenia sentimientos cruzados, uno era el de la culpa y tristeza por lo que estaba pensando hace un rato y el segundo era la alegria y pasion que sentia por la promesa pendiente con Milk.

" Tengo que confesarle a Milk lo que pense hacer, no puedo seguir con esta culpa, no podria cumplirle la promesa sin decirle la verdad"

" Si, se lo voy a decir, ella me va a entender y asi me sentire mejor"

Goku tomo delicadamente el brazo de su hijo lo movio a un lado para poderse parar.

Ya de pie arropo bien a Gohan y le dio un beso en la frente.

Salio de la habitacion y cerro la puerta asegurandose de que no se abra con el viento, ya que si se abria Gohan podria escuchar cosas no muy propias de su edad, y es que Goku estaba seguro de que al menos esa noche ellos dos si que harian bulla.

Goku se dirigio decidido a su habitacion y al llegar a la puerta se detuvo.

Haber haber como se lo dire, ya se, Milk pues antes de que Cell explotara se me cruzo el pensamiento de quedarme en el mas alla pero...

Ya se me ocurrira algo, mejor entro.

Al entrar todo era penumbra, aparentemente nadie estaba en esa habitacion aparte de el.

Milk!!! ¿Donde estas?

Aca mi amor -- dijo Milk con un tono picaro

Goku que quedo boquiabierto al lograr divisar completamente a su mujer.

Ella solo vestia una delgada bata negra, muy provocadora, provocadora hasta para el saiya mas inocente del universo.

Mi-Mi-Milk.

Ella se acerco suavemente a el poniendo su dedo en sus labios, cerro la puerta con seguro y luego empujo al saiya a la cama.

Goku callo a la cama bruscamente y ella se puso sobre el.

¿Milk que te pasa?

Shhh, no me pasa nada cariño, solo que yo voy a hacer la que cumpla tu promesa.

Pero Mil... hmmm.

Milk lo beso interrumpiendo las palabras del saiya.

Milk tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

No importa cielo dimelo despues.

Pero es que yo...

Dejate llaver mi amor no te preocupes de nada.

Lo beso y trato de quitarle la camisa que llebava Goku.

Al terminar de desabotonarle la camisa siguio por el pantalon, desajusto la correa, desabrocho el pantalon e introdujo su mano en el calzoncillo de Goku.

Un pequeño gemido fue emitido por el saiya al sentir la mano de su mujer en su pene.

Milk manipulo lentamente el miembro de su esposo y siguio haciendo mas rapido, recordo que si seguia asi Goku se podria derramar y ahi si terminaria todo. Paro y seguido quito el calzoncillo del cuerpo de su amante.

¿Por que paras? le reprocho Goku con un puchero de niñito.

Pues porque te vas a derramar y asi terminaria toda la diversion.

Pero yo te haria el amor despues.

¿Y si se te pasan las ganas?, mejor no me arriesgo, pues contigo no se sabe.

Ya ya, mejor hay que acomodarnos para la accion -- le sonrio picaramente

Milk termino de quitarle la camisa que ya se encontraba desabotonada y despues siguio por las zapatillas y las medias.

Ya completamente desnudo el saiya se levanto de la cama sin dejar a Milk de lado ya que seguian juntos pero el no estaba aun dentro de ella, levanto la ropa de cama y se metio junto con ella.

Goku le saco la bata a su mujer y la tapo con la ropa de cama.

Las manos de Goku recorrian el escultural y bien proporcionado cuerpo de Milk quien se encontraba encima de, al llegar a las nalgas les dio unas palmadas con las que Milk se volvio mas apasionada.

Habia un pequeño obstaculo entre ellos dos, el pene erecto de Goku quien ya pedia a gritos introducirse en Milk.

Era la primera vez que Milk tenia el control en la intimidad de ellos dos ya que Goku siempre estaba arriba.

Milk tomo el pene del saiya y lo guio a su vagina, lo introdujo en ella y empezo a tomar impulso para la faena.

Goku la tomo de la cintura para ayudarla en la accion.

Milk gemia fuertemente, sentia mucho dolor pero al mismo tiempo placer.

Goku al ver ya concentrada a Milk , subio sus brazos a los pechos de su mujer acariciandolos y apretandolos fuertemente.

Como Milk no estaba acostumbrada a tener el control ya estaba agotada y aun no se sentia cerca del orgasmo y pues Goku tampoco lo sentia venir.

Goku al ver la cara de frustracion de su mujer la tomo por la cintura la beso apasionadamente e invirtieron los papeles.

Milk sabia que no habia podido satisfacer a Goku pero se sintio feliz al ver que el la ayudo.

Milk abrio las piernas y goku enterro su rostro en los pechos de la mujer morena, los lamio lentamente y luego los beso, introdujo los pesones en su boca y pudo sentir la deliciosa leche materna que Gohan consumio cuando era bebe, despues comenzo a bajar los labios por su cintura hasta llegar a la parte que mas le gustaba, lamio lenta y cariñosamente la vagina de su esposa.

Milk se estremecio de placer al sentir la calida lengua de su esposo.

Goku recupero su postura normal y penetro lentamente a la terricola.

Ahhhhh!!!!! Goku te amo, sigue sigue.

El comenzo lentamente, despues fue subiendo la velocidad.

Mientras la penetraba y salia de ella, la besaba en el cuello apasionadamente.

Ambos fuertemente de placer, definitivamente fue necesario que Goku se cersiorara de que la puerta de Gohan este bien cerrada, ya que con tanto grito y gemido podria despertarse y traumarse.

G-Go-Goku duele mucho -- dijo Milk con voz entrecortarda por el dolor y el placer.

Perdoname Milk creo que sera mejor que pare -- dijo el saiya tambien con voz entrecortada por el placer.

No no pares porfavor, sigue.

Goku no respondio pero accedio, aumento la velocidad y Milk llego al orgasmo despues de un largo gemido 5 segundos despues el saiya tambien.

Ambos estaban sudados y cansados por toda la accion, la pareja trataba de normalizar su respiracion, la cabeza de Goku estaba rescostado en los pechos de Milk, ella acariciaba el cabello del saiya delicadamente.

¿Goku estas cansado?

¿Milk quieres denuevo?

¿Yo? ¿Por? ¿Tu quieres? le pregunto Milk.

Pues yo si le respondio el saiya decidido.

Esta bien pero ¿Podemos hacerlo diferente?

¿Diferente? ¿Y como es tu diferente? le cuestiono Goku.

No se, tu solo improvisa.

Esta bien.

Goku levanto a Milk y la sento sobre el, introdujo su pene en ella y la hizo saltar lentamente. uno que otro gemido eran emitidos por los dos.

Goku se hecho y le dio el control a Milk.

Goku yo no puedo complacerte en esa pose.

No te preocupes, si te cansas yo te ayudo, solo hay que practicar, ya veras que pronto te vas a acostumbrar a tener el control, yo te voy a ayudar jejeje.

Milk apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Goku y comenzo a tomar impulso, ella estaba nerviosa porque no le queria fallar a su marido pero sabia que el no se molestaria si ella hacia algo mal.

Goku le sonreia para darle confianza, el sabia que ella no lo estaba haciendo muy bien que digamos pero eso a el no le importaba, era suficiente saber que estaba haciendo el amor con la mujer que amaba.

Goku ya me canse lo siento, unas cuantas lagrimas se dibujaron en su rostro.

No pasa nada, tu sigue yo te agarro y te ayudo.

El puso sus manos en la cintura y la alzaba suavemente.

Goku se sento y comenzo a besar los pechos de su mujer y su cuello, claro sin dejar de ayudar de Milk.

Goku empujo a Milk y denuevo tomo el control, le dio fuertes empujones, Milk besaba desesperadamente el rostro de Goku al parecer por el dolor.

El seguia dando empujones cada vez mas fuertes y rapidos, pero se acordo que Vegeta le habia comentado hace poco que para disfrutar mas de las mujeres habia que aminorar la velocidad, asi podria durar mas y sentir mucha mas satisfaccion.

Goku decidio intentarlo.

Goku mas rapido!!!

El no hizo caso y aminoro la velocidad pero seguia dando empujones muy fuertes.

Auuu!!! Goku me estas dañando, por favor moderate.

Perdon Milk se me fue la mano solo pensaba en mi.

Milk al notar de que Goku se estaba sintiendo mal por hacerla doler, trato de animarlo.

Mi amor no te preocupes pero ya sabes para la proxima pero mas bien sigue.

Goku dio casi 20 empujones ya no tan fuertes.

Ahh!!! Kamiiiii!!!!! Ohhhh!!!!

Mas fuerte Goku, dale mas rapido.

Goku dio el ultimo empujon con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y los dos llegaron juntos al climax mas alto.

Goku se derramo una parte fuera de Milk quedando esta ultima un poco mojada por semen en su entepierna y parte de la pierna y bueno la sabana esta regada de ese biscoso liquido.

Goku ya se habia salido de Milk y se puso a su costado.

Milk lo abrazo y el la atrajo hacia el.

Ambos no paraban de besarse, algunos besos tiernos y otros pasionales.

Cuando pararon Goku decidio hablar.

Milk pues hay algo que quiero decirte, algo por lo que me he sentido mal desde ayer.

¿Que mi amor?

Pues cuando Cell iva a explotar tuve la intencion de quedarme y no volver jamas.

¿Y?

Y pues eso me ha estado haciendo sentir mal, disculpa mi amor.

Goku no tienes de que disculparte, lo que importa es lo hiciste no lo que pensaste, deja de mortificarte mi amor. Se que te querias quedar para volverte mas fuerte pero nos preferiste a nosotros eso es lo que importa.

Gracias por comprenderme.

Ambos se besaron tiernamente, se arroparon uno al otro y trataron de conciliar el sueño.

Continuara...


	8. Tratando de mejorar  ¿Rojo o Azul?

Antes que nada les pido una muy honesta disculpa por haberme tardado tanto de verdad tuve muchos contratiempos, espero que les guste este capítulo, en verdad lo tenía a medias pero no podía terminarlo, también quisiera aclararles que este fic no se centra en el nacimiento de Goten, en si trata de la vida intima de los Son así que no se confundan, no crean que la hago larga por qué no nasca Goten sino que Goten no es el tema principal del fic. Antes que comiencen a leer quiero darles las siguientes indicaciones para que entiendan mejor el capitulo:

"comillas" : Diálogos de los personajes

_Letra cursiva:_ Pensamiento de los personajes

Ahora si pueden comenzar a leer espero que les guste.

_**CAPITULO VIII**_

_**TRATANDO DE MEJORAR**_

_**¿ROJO O AZUL?**_

La habitación principal era iluminada por los primeros rayos de sol, era un clima bastante agradable, no hacia frio pero tampoco hacía calor, los rayos de sol eran cálidos y el aire bastante fresco, el aroma de las flores se adentraba por la amplia ventana de esa habitación, ventana que casi nunca era cerrada ya que el clima era bastante satisfactorio, siempre dormían con la ventana abierta y solo era cerrada cuando hacía demasiado frio.

Goku que ya se había despertado estaba observando el paisaje que se podía apreciar gracias a su ventana y recordó aquel momento tan embarazoso que esa ventana les hizo pasar, el cual lo hizo pensar sobre un nuevo bebe en la casa.

Flash back:

Hace 9 años.

"Papi déjame dormir con ustedes por favor tengo miedo" – dijo el pequeño Son quien estaba a punto del llanto.

"Gohan es que tu mama tiene razón tú debes dormir en tu propia habitación, todos los niños duermen en sus propias habitaciones y tu no debes ser la excepción". – dijo Goku arrodillado para estar a la altura de su hijo.

"Pero es que tengo miedo de que se aparezcan esos monstruos ¿Y si me comen? ¿Ustedes ya no me quieren?" – El mentón de Gohan empezó a temblar y comenzaron a salirle pequeñas lágrimas de sus pequeños ojitos.

Goku abrazo a su pequeño - "Claro que te queremos no vuelvas a decir que no, además esos monstruos solo estaban en tus pesadillas, no te va a pasar nada malo de verdad".

"¿Me lo prometes?" – dijo el niño separándose de su padre.

"Te lo prometo y si pasa algo yo vengo y les pego" – le dijo el saiyayin con una sonrisa inocente típica de él para tranquilizar a su hijo.

"Pero ¿Podrás ganarles? ¿Y si son muchos? – dijo el pequeño para asegurarse de poder dormir bien esa noche. 

"Claro que les va a ganar, tu papa es el hombre más fuerte de este universo" – dijo Milk para quitarle el miedo a su primogénito.'

"Entonces me quedo a dormir aquí en mi cuarto" – dijo Gohan tratando de disimular su miedo por dormir solo esa noche.

"Ya verás de que no te va a pasar nada malo cielo" – dijo Milk después de darle el beso de las buenas noches a su pequeño.

Goku lo arropo bien, seguido le dio su beso y los esposos se dirigieron fuera de la habitación apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta.

En el pasadizo.

"Milk ¿No crees que debimos haberlo dejado dormir con nosotros esta noche?" – dijo Goku con su típica inocencia.

"No, porque ya lleva durmiendo con nosotros cerca de 5 días y él se debe acostumbrar a dormir en su propia habitación, además yo tengo ganas de hacer cositas hoy" – dijo la humana con una sonrisa picara tratando de persuadir a Goku.

"Ahhh entonces también esa era una razón, yo también había tenido ganas pero como el niño estaba en nuestra cama no te decía nada" – dijo el saiyayin sonriendo y con su típica postura de la mano detrás de la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Gohan (Esta parte Goku no la vio pero fue lo que saco como conclusión por lo que le había contado Gohan después de todo el anécdota)

Gohan no podía conciliar el sueño por el miedo de que los monstruos se lo coman, por más que trataba de dormir en diferentes posiciones no lo lograba, para mala suerte de el justo era una noche de tormenta, así que los rayos y truenos hacían crecer su miedo, metido debajo de la ropa de cama trataba de ser valiente pero su valentía se desvaneció cuando un rayo cayó en un árbol cerca de la casa, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso de lagrimas de Gohan, salió corriendo de su cama para dirigirse a la recamara de sus padres.

_Si me voy corriendo llegare rápido a la habitación de mis papis _– pensó Gohan pero cuando estaba por trata de abrir la puerta…

_Ahora que me acuerdo mis papas echan seguro a su puerta así que no podre entrar ¿Porque lo harán? ¿Acaso tienen miedo de que un monstruo entre?_ – el niño cogió una silla que se encontraba por el escritorio donde se encontraban centenares de libros que aun no utilizaba, llevo la silla a la altura de la ventana y se subió en ella el si llegaba a subirse en la ventana pero no alcanzaba al seguro de ella así que tuvo que hacer uso de esa silla, con sus pequeñas manos trato de abrir la ventana pero no alcanzo así que se estiro y lo logro, felizmente la ventana era amplia y baja así, ya afuera cerro las ventanas y se dirigió corriendo a la ventana de la habitación de sus progenitores ya que esa ventana siempre estaba abierta sería fácil escabullirse en esa habitación a uno 3 metros de la ventana Gohan escucho quejidos de una mujer y la única mujer que vivía por allí era su MAMA!!!! El corazón de Gohan se fue encogiendo al creer que un monstruo estaba comiéndose a sus papas, lo raro era que también se escuchaba el samaqueo de una cama y pequeños gemidos de su papa.

"!!!Mama!!! - !!!Papa!!! Yo voy a salvarlos!!!" – gritaba el niño empapado por la lluvia con lagrimas en los ojos.

Al parecer la pareja estaba en sus momentos íntimos y por los gemidos de ambos y la tormenta no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Gohan.

Para mala suerte de el niño la ventana de esa habitación era más alta que la de él así que tendría que hacer un mayor esfuerzo y para mal de males de Gohan y una salvación de la pareja, habían cortinas así que Gohan tendría que saltar al otro lado de la habitación sin poder ver nada.

Gohan trato varias veces subir la ventana pero no llegaba, el niño retrocedió unos 2 metros hacia el bosque y tomo impulso para correr y luego saltar hacia adentro de la habitación, el plan de Gohan fue casi un éxito, ya que cuando cuando ya estaba cruzando la ventana se enredo con las cortinas y estas últimas cayeron junto con el metal que las sostenía.

El golpe hizo que la pareja se alarmara y separara.

Milk se levanto lentamente y se puso su bata de dormir, al igual que Milk Goku se levanto y se dispuso a ponerse sus bóxers.

_¿Sera un ladrón? Pero un ladrón en las montañas sería muy extraño y además ese bulto es muy chiquito_ – Pensó Goku mientras se ponía los bóxers

"Goku ¿Qué es eso? ¿Sera un animal?"

"La verdad no sé que es pero por si las dudas…" – dijo Goku formando una pequeña bola de energía en su mano derecha.

Goku se fue acercando lentamente y se dispuso a levantar la cortina con la mano izquierda estando en posición de ataque con la otra mano, cuando ya estaba por levantar la cortina y lanzar la bola de energía un llanto comenzó a oírse al parecer emitido desde la cortina.

"!!!Goku espera!!!" – Dijo Milk un poco confundida por el llanto.

"Ahora que pasa Milk, ¿Qué no vez que me pones más nervioso?" – Dijo Goku un poco fastidiado por la interrupción.

Milk no le hizo caso a Goku y se acerco rápido a la cortina levantándola y pudiendo ver a su hijo todo mojado y llorando.

"Buuuuuaaaaaaa !!!Mama!!!" – chillo Gohan mientras corría a los brazos de su madre.

Al ver Goku a su hijo saliendo de las cortinas comenzó a sudar frio.

_Casi mato a mi hijo_ – pensó Goku mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por la fuerte impresión que tuvo. Al parecer Goku era un poco sensible.

"Mi amor estas todo empapado, ¿Por qué entraste por la ventana? Ya te he dicho que eso no se debe hacer, te vas a enfermar" – dijo una preocupada Milk mientras le quitaba la ropa a su niño.

"Goku ¿Puedes traerme una tollas? – dijo Milk sin obtener respuesta ya que Goku estaba en una especie de trance.

"Cariño ¿estas bien? Goku!!! – Milk pasó su mano enfrente de Goku pero nada.

"Goku si no me haces caso les cuento a todos tus amigos lo que paso con esas pastillas durante mi embarazo" – dijo la terrícola como último recurso, bueno un recurso antes de usar los golpes.

Goku al escuchar esta última frase regreso en sí y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su pequeño.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso Gohan por favor" – decía el saiyain mientras abrazaba a su primogénito dándole un fuerte beso en la frente.

"Ya ves que casi te ma…" – Goku no termino su oración ya que si le decía que casi lo mata el niño se podía impresionar así que cayó.

"Goku!!! Anda por la toalla por favor" – Dijo Milk un poco exasperada.

"Si ya voy" – dijo el joven padre de cabello alborotado, corriendo hacia el baño dejando a madre e hijo solos.

Mientras le terminaba de quitar la ropa a su hijo "Mi amor ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tu sabes que no debes meterte por las ventanas y menos salir solo en una noche de tormenta"

"Lo siento mama pero es que tenía miedo y no quería dormir solo, además yo escuche que ustedes dos se estaban quejando y por eso creí que un monstruo les estaba pegando"

Esta última frase hizo que Milk se pusiera nerviosa y se ruborizara, pero antes que pudiera excusarse o decir algo Goku salió del baño trayendo la tolla que Milk le había pedido.

"Aquí está la toalla que me pediste Milk" – Dijo Goku

"Gracias Goku" – Dijo la pelinegra tratando de evadir la afirmación de Gohan.

"¿Quieres algo más?" – pregunto el saiyayin.

"Si, ¿Puedes traer una pijama de Gohan? Se encuentran en el tercer cajón de su cómoda" – pidió la preocupada madre.

"Está bien ya voy"

Mientras Milk secaba el pequeño y desnudo cuerpo de su niño pensaba en cómo explicarle a Gohan sobre los sonidos que escucho, no sabía si decirle aunque sea algo de la verdad o simplemente mentir, si le decía parte de la verdad el niño haría muchas preguntas y tendría que explicarle al cambio si mentía todo seria más fácil, ella sabía que mentir no era lo mejor pero si lo mas fácil, lo más fácil para ese momento.

"Acá esta la pijama Milk"- dijo Goku extendiendo su mano hasta Milk para que esta tome las prendas de vestir.

"Gracias cielo" – dijo la humana cogiendo el pijama.

Ya habiendo terminado de vestir a Gohan lo acostaron en la cama matrimonial ambos más tranquilos ya que el niño estaba aparentemente dormido.

"Milk… ¿Le explicaste a Gohan lo de los sonidos que escucho? – dijo Goku con una cara seria que muy poco se ve en él.

"¿Y tu como sabes eso? Que yo recuerde te encontrabas en el baño en ese momento" – dijo Milk en un tono aliviado.

"Si pero pude escuchar lo que dijo Gohan solo que me hice el que no se dio cuenta" – dijo el saiyayin aun en un tono serio.

"Pues no sé si decirle además ya se olvidara, si me pregunta algo mañana tu me tienes que ayudar" – dijo la mujer guiñándole el ojo y jalándolo a la cama para así irse a dormir.

Ambos se acostaron con Gohan al centro y se durmieron.

Final del Flash back.

El rostro de Goku no se dibujo nervioso ni preocupado por la posible llegada de un bebe más bien su rostro se veía alegre y dentro del sentía el mismo sentimiento que sintió cuando nació Gohan, el sentimiento de protección y cuidado, algo que aun lo siente con Gohan pero que ya no se ve tan necesario ya que su hijo ya es casi un adolescente.

Goku se levanto de la cama y dispuso a ir al baño, cuando ya estaba por abrir la puerta de este escucho la voz de Milk quien se había despertado recién.

"Goku ¿A donde vas?" – pregunto la mujer quien era y había sido anoche la amante del inocente Goku.

"Voy al baño ¿Por qué?" – Dijo el saiyayin quien se encontraba completamente desnudo.

"Ahh es que yo también quería ir" – dijo la mujer del saiyayin más poderoso del universo.

"No hay problema yo me puedo ir a al baño del pasadizo, total solo quiero bañarme" – dijo el saiya con típica inocencia sin entender lo que Milk trataba de decirle.

_No puedo creer que haya hecho lo de anoche con un "niño" tan inocente como Goku._

"Goku si quieres nos podemos bañar juntos" – dijo la pelinegra tratando de hacerle entender a Goku.

"¿De verdad? – dijo un emocionado Goku.

_Al menos parece que le emociona bañarse conmigo, es un gran avance _– pensó Milk al ver la reacción de Goku.

"¿Segura que quieres? Por que cuando ayer te dije para bañarnos juntos me dijiste que no querías" – dijo el hombre de cabello alborotado un poco desconfiado de la propuesta de su mujer.

"Si si si ya sé lo que dije ayer pero hoy es otro día" – dijo la mujer tratando de convencer a su conyugue.

"Está bien entonces si" – dijo el saiyayin ya más seguro

"Pero antes que nada ayúdame sacar la ropa de cama que está sucia" – dijo la mujer señalando una mancha de ese "liquido" de la noche.

"Pero que yo recuerde tu cambiaste la ropa de cama ase 2 días" – dijo el saiya sin acordarse lo de anoche.

"¿Acaso no te acuerdas de lo que te paso anoche mientras tú sabes" – dijo Milk un poco avergonzada.

Goku se ruborizo y lo único que hizo fue sonreírle y ayudarla a sacar la ropa de cama.

Después de sacar la ropa de cama y poner una limpia se dirigieron al baño.

Milk abrió las llaves de agua fría y caliente de la tina y virio un poco de jabón líquido para hacer las burbujas que tanto le gustan a Goku.

Goku se puso a revisar los cajones del mueble del baño en el que encontró un traje del que tenía decenas iguales, al verlo sonrió y cerró el cajón.

"Goku ¿Qué buscas?" – pregunto Milk.

"Nada, solo estaba viendo que había dentro de los cajones" – respondió el saiyayin un poco misterioso.

"Pues tu vives aquí se supone que debes saberlo" – dijo la mujer morena un poco confundida.

"¿Ya está el agua Milk?" – Pregunto Goku tratando evadir el tema.

"Si, más bien ya metete" – dijo Milk quien ya se estaba metiendo a la tina.

Durante el tiempo que se bañaron no sucedió nada interesante, al terminar de bañarse Milk salió del baño y Goku se quedo.

Goku saco del cajón su Gi naranja y azul y se propuso a vestirse.

Milk se saco la bata de baño y se vistió con un vestido no tan típico de ella ya que era más llamativo y con colores más vivos, era azul con un pequeño adorno en la altura del busto. Después se dirigió al tocador a peinarse y hacerse su típico moño en el cabello.

Goku salió del baño y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a Milk.

"Sabes que te prefiero con el cabello suelto, ¿Por qué te haces ese moño?" – dijo pícaramente el saiyayin mientras deshacía el moño de su que había hecho su mujer.

Milk se levanto de su silla y dirigió su mirada a Goku. Ella se acerco hacia él y lo beso tiernamente.

"Se como me prefieres pero lo hago porque se me es mas cómodo así pero ante tanta insistencia te prometo que me dejare el cabello suelto, solo por ti mi amor" – después de esto Milk lo volvió a besar.

"Gracias, ahora voy a ver como amaneció el niño" – dijo Goku con total naturalidad.

"¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por como amaneció Gohan? – dijo Milk totalmente confundida.

"¿Acaso tiene algo de malo ver como amaneció mi hijo? – dijo el hombre mono sin comprender a su esposa.

_Según ella no me preocupo por Gohan y ahora que quiero ir a verlo a su habitación se sorprende, como dice krillin ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? – _Pensó Goku.

"No, claro que no tiene nada de malo, al contrario me alegro de que se te haya despertado un poco más el instinto paternal" – Dijo Milk totalmente alegre.

"Milk… ¿Qué es el instinto paternal?" – pregunto el saiyayin con total ingenuidad.

"Por Kami, Goku no puedo creer que tengamos un hijo y estemos planeando otro y tu no sepas que es el instinto paternal" – Dijo Milk muy molesta.

"Perdóname Milk pero es que en verdad no se que es" – Dijo Goku un poco asustado ante la reacción de Milk.

"Mira el instinto paternal es el sentimiento de ser padre en los hombre, en las mujeres seria instinto maternal, casi siempre se despierta antes de que tengas hijos y en algunos casos cuando recién los tienes pero en tu caso creo que solo se ha despertado una parte, en resumen el instinto paternal es el amor, protección, responsabilidad, la preocupación por el estudio, cuidado y sacrificio que tienes por un hijo" – explico Milk bastante exasperada.

"Milk pues aunque yo no sabía en qué consistía el instinto paternal no es justo que digas eso, yo he amado a Gohan desde el día en que nació, lo he protegido, lo he cuidado en la manera que he podido, sacrifique mi vida por Gohan cuando Raditz lo rapto, acepto que no me preocupo por sus estudios y tal vez no soy tan responsable como tú lo deseas, sé que no soy el mejor padre, el mejor esposo ni tampoco… el mejor amante pero estoy tratando de mejorar en esos tres aspectos, estoy siendo más cariñoso con Gohan, estoy tratando de ser más atento contigo y pues en estas dos últimas noches he tratado de complacerte" – Dijo Goku un poco mortificado por la desconsideración de Milk.

Milk se había quedado sorprendida ante las palabras de Goku, el nunca se había defendido de las acusaciones de ella, aunque ella se dio cuenta de su gravísimo error, en verdad Goku había hecho lo inhumano en estos dos días por mejorar como padre y esposo y ella no lo había sabido valorar.

"Mi amor discúlpame por lo que te dije, se que no he sabido valorar todo el empeño que has puesto por mejorar, discúlpame si algunas de mis palabras te han herido o te han hecho creer que lo que estas haciendo es inútil, pero es que dos días es muy poco como para que yo me pueda convencer, pero de verdad muchas gracias mi amor" – Dijo Milk disculpándose en un tono bajo.

El la tomo por la cintura, la acerco a él y la beso, un beso tierno pero más o menos largo.

"Yo solo quiero que consideres lo que hago por ustedes, no te prometo ser el esposo responsable que quieres pero si voy a tratar de ser un marido más atento y amoroso" – Dijo el guerrero con una sonrisa de niño separándose de ella.

"Gracias Goku, siempre lo tendré en cuenta" – Dijo la mujer del hombre-mono dándole un piquito. "Pues ¿Qué no ibas a ver a Gohan? – dijo la humana en un tono juguetón y alegre.

"A si si si, ya voy" –Dijo el saiyayin muy feliz.

"Yo voy a preparar el desayuno" – dijo la pelinegra.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos destinos.

Goku abrió la puerta de la habitación de su primogénito y entro al cuarto. El saiyayin vio a su pequeño aun dormido a pierna suelta, Goku se acerco, lo acomodo y lo arropo bien, el se sentó al borde de la cama y lo primero y único que hizo fue acariciar el cabello de Gohan.

Al sentir una mano sobre su cabello y este moviéndose, comenzó a despertarse, al principio veía una imagen borrosa de un hombre de cabello alborotado al que siempre llamaba "papa".

"¿Papa que haces? – Pregunto Gohan extrañado al ver a su padre sentado en su cama.

"¿Yo? ¿Pues nada? – Dijo Goku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tratando de disimular ya que le daba un poco de vergüenza decirle lo que había estado haciendo.

"¿Cómo que nada, si yo sentí que me estabas acariciando el pelo? Y no creo que te hayas sentado junto a mi por gusto" – Dijo el niño reclamando una respuesta.

"Ahh eso, si te estaba acariciando el cabello ¿Pero tiene algo de malo que un padre le haga cariño a su hijo? – Dijo Goku completamente nervioso esperando la respuesta de su hijo.

Gohan solo le sonrió sin saber que decir y beso en la mejilla a su padre aunque él también se sentía nervioso.

Goku se quedo más tranquilo al ver que Gohan reacciono bien ante la acción de su progenitor.

"Papa me voy a bañar, para después ir a desayunar" – Dijo Gohan para poder evadir a su papa, ya que tenía miedo a ruborizarse.

"Si, yo te aviso, ah ¿Quieres ir a entrenar después?" – Dijo Goku un poco mas aliviado y alegre.

"Si claro" – Dijo Gohan emocionado

"Entonces después de que te bañes vístete con tu traje de batalla y encima ponte algo que lo cubra, para que mama no lo vea" – Dijo Goku.

"¿Vamos a entrenar a escondidas de mama? – Pregunto Gohan

"No, tu solo haz lo que te digo, yo veré como convencer a mama" –Aseguro Goku

"Está bien, pero no quiero que te peleas con mama ni que ella se enoje" – Dijo Gohan preocupado"

"No te preocupes hijo" – Afirmo Goku.

_¿Y desde cuando mi papa es tan cariñoso conmigo? No es frio pero nunca me había besado tanto como lo hizo anteayer ni tampoco había estado sentado en el borde de mi cama esperando a que me despierte y mientras lo hacía me acariciaba el cabello, no puedo negar que me gusta más mi papa así pero me da un poco de vergüenza, creo que es por lo que no estoy acostumbrado. – _Pensó el niño al salir de su habitación y dirigirse al baño.

Después de bañarse y vestirse Gohan se dirigió al comedor a desayunar junto con sus padres, en el desayuno todos permanecieron callados.

"Ahh que rico, gracias Milk estaba delicioso" – Afirmo Goku quien se encontraba con la barriga llena.

"Gracias mami estaba muy rico" – Agradeció Gohan.

"De nada mis amores, lo único malo de esto es lavar los platos" – Dijo Milk.

"Milk ¿Podemos ir a entrenar un rato? ¿Si?" – Pidió Goku.

"Pero Goku tu me prometiste que…" – Dijo Milk

"Si se lo que te prometí pero solo es un ratito, ¿Si? por favor" - Rogo el saiyayin.

"Está bien vayan" – accedió Milk resignada.

"Gracias mama" – Dijo Gohan.

Gohan se quito la ropa que tapaba su Gi de combate y llevo la ropa a su habitación.

"¿Ya la tenían todo planeado verdad?" – Afirmo Milk

"Pues si jejeje" – Acepto Goku

Al regresar Gohan al comedor Padre e hijo se despidieron y se alejaron volando hacia al bosque dejando a Milk sola.

Milk dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a llevar los platos a la cocina._ La felicidad había durado mucho, tarde o temprano Goku y Gohan irían a entrenar, espero que Goku cumpla su promesa o si no tendrá que resignarme a vivir como una ama de casa prácticamente solitaria. _

Mientras tanto en el bosque.

Goku y Gohan ya habían aterrizado, y ya estaban entrenando

"¿Papa a que se refería mama con lo que le prometiste?" – Pregunto Gohan confuso

"A nada importante hijo, es algo entre nosotros no te preocupes" – Dijo Goku con total seriedad.

"Si tu lo dices, oye papa ayer sentí a alguien bastante tiempo a mi lado mientras yo dormía" – Afirmo Gohan

Goku se volvió a sentir nervioso, Gohan se había dado cuenta de que él había estado a su lado un buen rato. _Felizmente al parecer no escucho nada de anoche entre su mama y yo._

"Ahh si yo me eche un rato en tu cama y de ahí me fue a mi habitación" – Respondió Goku.

"Pero estuviste bastante tiempo porque recuerdo que sentí a una persona como mas de 20 minutos" – Dijo Gohan sin querer preguntar porque su papa se había echado junto a él.

"Si me quede un buen rato creo" – Dijo Goku un poco nervioso.

"Seguro que encontraste a mi mama ya dormida, se habría cansado de tanto esperarte" – Dijo Gohan.

"Si, encontré a tu mama ya dormida cuando yo entre a mi habitación" – Mintió Goku.

En la casa de los Son.

Milk se encontraba lavando los trastes que habían ensuciado sus hombrecitos y ella al desayunar.

_Ojala que no se tarden mucho al menos Gohan no, porque tiene que estudiar, creo que ya es hora de mandarlo a una escuela, y ahora que hago aparte de lavar los trastes, estoy aburrida. Claro!! El estar sola me da tiempo para usar el test._

Milk dejo los platos que estaba lavando y se dirigió a su habitación, encontró el test que había guardado en un cajón personal y entro al baño, saco el test de su caja, y boto la caja sin leer las instrucciones ya que ella sabía cómo funcionaba por que lo había usado una vez cuando se embarazo de Gohan.

Puso su muestra de orina en el test y comenzó a esperar que pasen 10 minutos.

_Si mal no recuerdo cuando me entere que estaba embarazada de Gohan el test salió rojo así que rojo quiere decir positivo y azul negativo._

Pasaron los 10 minutos y la mano de Milk comenzó a temblar mientras se acercaba a coger el test, cuando lo tuvo en su manos el resultado fue…AZUL.

"¿Azul? Eso quiere decir que no estoy embarazada, tal vez sea muy pronto para que me embarace tendré que esperar una semana más y lo probare de nuevo.

Milk se sentía un poco decepcionada pero la consolaba el pensar que tal vez era muy pronto y que tendría que seguir tratando así que haría el test dentro de una semana.

CONTINUARA…

Por favor no quieran matarme por lo del test, pero así es mi fic, esto no quiere decir nada, espero sigan leyendo mi historia y sobretodo dejen reviews.


	9. Quiero que nuestra familia sea asi

De verdad discúlpenme tan larga espera, tenia mucha pereza en seguir la historia pero al fin me inspire, de verdad disculpas, porfa dejen reviews y disfruten el cap.

_**CAPITULO IX**_

_**YO QUIERO QUE NUESTRA FAMILIA SEA ASI**_

En el monte Paoz ya iba poniéndose el cielo rojizo, el paisaje era hermoso, todo tranquilo, los animales cantando por doquier, el viento soplaba suavemente con una briza fresca. Y el único rastro de actividad en esa zona era en la casa de la única familia de ese lugar.

-"Milk… ¿Puedes abrirme la puerta?? – Se oyó la voz de un saiyayin desde fuera.

_¿Ese es Goku? No creo el abriría la puerta solo…_-Pensó Milk pero al escuchar de nuevo golpes en la puerta se dirigió hacia allá.

-"¿¿Milk me puedes abrir??

Mientras Milk se acercaba a la puerta empezó a decir: "Goku pero si la puerta no está con llave por qué no la abres y ya?"

-"Milk si te lo pido es porque no puedo abrir por favor abre"

-"Ahí voy ahí voy" – Respondió la terrícola.

Milk abría la puerta rápido cuando se disponía a Goku a volverle a preguntar el porqué no había abierto la puerta él se quedo muda al verlos…

-"Goku!!"

-O.O! "¿Qué pasa? – Respondió el guerrero sorprendido.

-"Pe…Pe…Pero que le has hecho a mi hijo!!" – Cuestiono nerviosa Milk, mientras acariciaba la cara de Gohan.

-"Ahhm yo…yo…solo estábamos entrenando U.U" – Afirmo Goku.

-"Serás salvaje! Dejaste inconsciente a nuestro hijo!" – Exclamo la mujer.

-"Pero Milk…"

-"¿Sabes qué? Anda y llévalo en su habitación que le voy a curar las heridas"

-"Pero Mi…am…" – Goku no pudo terminar su oración ya que un grito de Milk lo hizo correr hasta la habitación de su primogénito.

Goku acostó a su hijo en la cama y procedió a quitarle los zapatos para que este estuviera más cómodo.

Mientras Goku acomodaba a su hijo, este empezó a despertarse lentamente…

-"Pa..Papi…" – Dijo el niño quien extendía su mano para tocar a su padre.

-"Hola bebe ¿Cómo sigues?" – Pregunto el saiyayin a su hijo.

-"Be…Bebe jeje es la primera vez que me dices así. ¿Pero sabes algo?" – Hablo el pequeño con voz débil.

-"¿Qué?" – Respondió el padre.

-"Me gusta…" – Afirmo el semi-saiyayin.

Goku solo le sonrió, le acaricio la mejilla y le pregunto cómo se sentía.

-"Yo…ya estoy bien, mira si quieres podemos seguir entrena…" El niño trato de sentarse pero al alzarse sintió como todo su cuerpo le dolía haciéndosele imposible sostener sentado el solo por lo que rápido callo de nuevo echado x.x.

-"Hijo!...No te esfuerces, tu aun estas débil." – Dijo preocupado Goku.

-"Pero papi yo no te quiero decepcionar" – Contesto el niño.

-"Hijo yo estoy orgulloso de ti, y más ahora que por esforzarte al límite quedaste como estas, por eso te mereces un descanso." – Justifico Goku.

-"Papa…"

En ese momento entro Milk a la habitación con agua tibia, vendas y alcohol. Quien al ver a su hijo con los ojos abiertos dejo las cosas en el piso y se acerco rápidamente a la cama junto a su esposo.

-"Hola…Mami…" – Al terminar esta palabra el cuerpo de Gohan no pudo más por lo que se desmayo.

-"o.o!! Gohan!! Hijo!!" – Gritaba Milk desesperada.

-"Milk no te pongas así, simplemente se ha desmayado ya despertara mañana, necesita descansar, entiéndelo" – Explico Goku a su esposa.

-"Goku pero…que le paso a mi hijo, porque esta así?? Que le hiciste?"

-"Yo no le hice nada entiende, estábamos entrenando como cualquier día pero Gohan se esforzó mucho cuando se transformo en su segunda fase de supersaiyayin y eso lo dejo al límite, ahora entiendes?? El niño no está moribundo solo está cansado." – Hablo Goku de forma rápida para que Milk lo entienda.

Milk solo lo quedo viendo y atino a empezar a desvestir a su hijo…Una vez ya la había quitado Gi, comenzó a inspeccionar el cuerpo de Gohan.

-"¿ves? Te dije que no tiene nada grave, sus heridas son menos y mas son golpes lo único que tiene es cansancio así que déjalo que se recupere y no lo estés haciendo estudiar demasiadas horas" – Pidió el hombre de la casa.

Milk solo escuchaba lo que le decía Goku mientras limpiaba el cuerpo de su hijo. Una vez había terminado de hacerlo quedo mirando a Goku.

-"¿Qué pas…?"

Milk se lanzo a abrazar a Goku llorando. El saiyayin al ver la reacción de su esposa lo único que atino a hacer fue también abrazarla mientras él se acomodaba ya que al ella irse contra él se desequilibro y quedo sentado en el piso.

-"¿Qué sucede Milk? ¿Te duele algo?" – Goku no entendía por qué el llorar de su mujer.

-"Gokuuuu, ¿Tu me crees una mala madre? Dime te parezco una mala mama?" – Pregunto desesperadamente la princesa.

-"¿Tu? Una mala mama? Milk tu eres una excelente mujer, mi amor, yo estoy orgulloso de ti aunque a veces no lo demuestre no creas que no me gusta que le exijas a Gohan en los estudios pero a veces te excedes un poco al hacerlo estudiar tantas horas y no dejarlo des estresarse. Vamos no llores, no tienes porque hacerlo…Perdóname si mis palabras de hace un rato te hicieron sentir mal si?" – Dijo Goku preocupado por Milk a quien nunca la había visto así.

-"Goku…¿y te parezco una mala esposa?"

-"Que no Milk, dije que eras una excelente mujer y eso te incluye en esposa, de verdad me encanta como eres, aunque me grites a veces, se que lo haces porque me quieres y te preocupas por mí, y también se que no te gusta que entrene porque sabes que si entreno será para pelear más adelante y tu no me quieres perder, pero amor si yo lucho es por ustedes dos, para que nada malo les pase y puedan vivir en paz. Y como ya te dije para mi eres la mejor esposa que jamás podre encontrar, eres muy buena en la cocina, para salir, eres una gran amiga y eres también buena en…" – Goku se acordó que se encontraba Gohan ahí durmiendo pero ahí estaba y podría escucharlos. Por lo que rápidamente beso en la boca a Milk.

El beso era apasionado y tierno al mismo tiempo, ambos se acariciaban por doquier, no querían que ese beso terminara y hasta querían llevarlo a algo más, pero sabían que ese beso tendría que terminar rápido ya que una cosa lleva a la otra y en la habitación de su pequeño nunca se dignarían a hacer algo así y menos con él al costado.

Ambos se separaron y Goku se paro, dándole la mano a Milk para ayudarla a pararse.

Goku abrió el armario de Gohan y saco una pijama del niño para poderlo vestir y dejarlo dormir plácidamente.

Milk termino de sacarle todo el Gi y con sumo cuidado lo alzo y empezó a ponerle el polo del pijama mientras Goku se encargaba del pantalón.

Mientras Milk terminaba de vestir a su hijo, veía la cara de este y se daba cuenta cuanto se parecía a Goku y lo bello que ha llegado a ser su hijo, tiene 11 años pero aun tiene cara de bebe y la misma inocencia. Milk le acaricio la cara y el cabello y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Goku alzo la ropa de cama y tapo a su hijo con esta. Le cerraron las cortinas para que no le entre mucha luz y lo pueda dejar descansar y cerraron la ventana para que no entre aire y así el niño no se enfermara. Goku le beso la frente y se dirigió a la puerta junto con Milk para dejarlo descansar.

Goku se dirigía su habitación abrazado con Milk. Llegaron, cerraron la puerta y como nunca los dos se fueron a poner el pijama, al parecer ambos estaban cansados, después de vestirse con su ropa de dormir ambos se dirigieron a la cama.

-"Goku…La verdad ahora no tengo ganas…mi amor yo…" – Se disculpa la mujer al decirle a Goku que no quería hacer nada de eso en ese momento..

-"Je…la verdad yo tampoco, siento que ayer lo hicimos muchas veces o mucho tiempo o no sé que ahora me siento cansado" – Respondió Goku.

-"Ahmm pues no lo hicimos un montón de veces pero lo hicimos muy fuerte creo y…pues también a mí también me canso. ¿Te parece bien si descansamos por hoy?" – Explico Milk.

-"Esta bien…pero por mientras hay que descansar ya que Gohan no va a despertar hasta dentro de muchas horas o mañana" – Afirmo el Guerrero.

Milk se acomodo en el pecho de Goku mientras Goku la terminaba de Goku y cuando ya ambos estaban cómodos en la cama empezaron a hablar.

-"Goku…"

-"¿Pasa algo?" – Respondió

-"Yo había estado pensando en…hacer que Gohan vaya a la escuela, mira Gohan es muy inteligente y pues nos pueden dar una beca en una escuela que estuve averiguando es la mejor del país. Pero es cara. Tendríamos que entrevistarnos y entrevistar a Gohan haber si le dan la beca o no." – Comento Milk.

-"¿Escuela? Pero Milk vas a hacer que el niño estudie doble?" – Refuto Goku ya que pensó que Milk ya había entendido lo que hace rato habían hablado.

-"No! Para eso es la escuela, para que solo estudie ahí, mira todos los niños van a la escuela, y pues si el va ahí solo estudiaría las horas que tenga que estudiar en su colegio y hacer las tareas que le dejen pero ya no tendría que estudiar más aquí, solo para sus exámenes, y así estará más organizado y cuando no tenga nada que hacer puede entrenar contigo o podemos salir como una familia" – Explico.

-"Una escuela ¿eh? Pues no suena mal, así Gohan tendría sus horarios organizados y estudiaría lo suficiente. Y no más de la cuenta."

-"Lo único malo es que es cara y si no nos dan la beca pues…" – Le dijo la mujer al saiyayin.

-"Milk por el dinero no te preocupes con las acciones que compre de C.C estoy seguro que podre pagar esa escuela, si es por mi hijo te aseguro lo hago"

-"Pero Goku esa escuela es mucho dinero, y no creo que con lo de Bulma alcance"

-"Milk estamos hablando de C.C una de las empresas más grandes del país y del mundo, sabes cuánto se ganan con un poco de acciones compradas? y tu sabes que el dinero del budokai es bastante y pues la mitad alcanzo para comprar bastantes acciones así que cada mes nos depositan en el banco lo que ganamos" – Afirmo Goku.

-"¿Estas seguro Goku?"

-"Si, confía en mi Milk…mira para que estés más tranquila vamos a esa escuela y hagamos la entrevista si nos dan la beca perfecto, si no pues yo le pago la escuela, como siempre debí hacerlo" – Propuso el preocupado Goku.

-"Goku…por eso te amo" – Milk lo beso en la boca, un beso corto que dejo con ganas a Goku. El respondió pero Milk lo corto de nuevo por que habían quedado en no hacer mas ese día.

-"Goku yo no quiero que nuestra relación se vuelva algo solo sexual y ya, es cierto que el sexo es muy importante entre esposos, pero yo no quiero que cuando estemos en la cama solo sea sexo y dormir, también podemos conversar como ahora o ver TV los dos juntos, ver películas y disfrutarlas, yo no quiero que cuando sea de noche lo único que pienses al ir a la cama es que vamos a hacer el amor y después vamos a dormir abrazados, quiero que nuestra relación sea más profunda que eso, que nos contemos nuestras cosas, lo que nos hace sentir mal, lo que nos hace sentir felices de tenernos el uno al otro, de comentar lo bien lo que pasamos el día con nuestro hijo, como lo amamos, yo quiero que así sea nuestra relación, y quiero todo esto porque te amo Goku te amo más que a mi vida y quiero vivir para siempre junto a ti." – Milk se sentía feliz de haberle podido decir todo esto a su esposo y esperaba que este lo entendiera.

Goku quedo viéndola y lo único que hizo fue sonreírle, seguido la abrazo y dijo: "Te prometo que nuestra vida será así, si eso te hace feliz y te sientes bien, hare que nuestra familia sea lo que siempre deseaste y seamos unos esposos que se amen en todo sentido" – Prometió Goku conscientemente.

Milk estaba muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras de su esposo, lo abrazo ella también y ambos empezaron a besarse, pero todos estos besos terminaron solo en caricias, el sol iba cayendo dejando la oscura noche en la casa por lo que ambos quedaron sumidos en los brazos de morpheo.

Muchas horas después aun nadie despertaba en la casa, Gohan aun descansaba de su entrenamiento y los conyugues aun seguían felizmente dormidos.

…

-"¿Dónde estoy? No veo nada…todo está oscuro…que día es hoy…ya es de madrugada? Pero si aun no he comido la cena de mama. Creo que por eso tengo hambre…Necesito ir al baño pero no veo nada." – El niño se paró de su cama- "¿Por qué se me hace difícil sostenerme en pie? Me siento mareado… pero tengo que ir al baño…seguro me mareo porque me desperté muy rápido" – Gohan se dirigió al baño con algo de dificultad pero llego - "Me siento mal…me duele todo el cuerpo después de entrenar con papa" – El semi saiyan se dispuso a regresar a su habitación cuando empezó a sentirse peor. "Ya todo me da vueltas…no me puedo sostener en pie…me siento ma…" –Gohan cayó al suelo al no poder sostenerse en pie y por la poca fuerza que tenia cayó mal y se golpeo, debido a que estaba adolorido el golpe lo sintió mucho mas por lo que no aguanto el dolor y se puso a llorar.

"Papa!! Buaaa, mama!! T.T mami!! Papi!! T.T me duele mucho!!"

En la habitación de Goku y Milk ninguno había despertado pero Goku escuchaba gritos entre sueños por lo que se despertó y despertó a su mujer para hacerla escuchar los gritos.

-"Milk ¿escuchas?" – Pregunto el guerrero de clase baja.

-"Goku de que hablas?" – Milk aun no podía distinguir los sonidos por lo que recién se había despertado.

Goku sin decir nada se paro y se dirigió fuera de la habitación, al salir se dio cuenta que el llanto provenía del baño común por lo que fue hacia allá encontrado a Gohan en el suelo llorando, lo primero que hizo fue prender la luz del pasadizo y dirigirse donde su niño.

-"Hijito ¿Por qué lloras?" – Goku se agacho para consolar a Gohan.

-"papi me duele T.T, me siento mal, no me pude sostener en pie buuuaa me voy a morir!! Me mareo de la nada, papi ayúdame!! Buaaa" – Gohan estaba desesperado ya que él no se acordaba que el esforzarse tanto podía llevarlo al límite y dejarlo tan adolorido.

-"Bebe…tu no te vas a morir, no te asustes, lo que pasa es que en el entrenamiento te esforzaste mucho y llegaste al límite y ahora tu cuerpo esta adolorido pero en unos días se te va a pasar, no te asustes." – Explico Goku para tranquilizar a su pequeño.

-"Ahhh era por eso T.T, pero igual me siento raro, y tengo hambre papi…"

Milk termino de ponerse la bata de dormir y rápido fue a ver a Goku.

-"¿Qué te paso mi amor por qué llorabas?" – Pregunto la mama.

-"Es que como ando mareado me caí y me golpee el cuerpo me anda doliendo" – Explico el niño.

-"Milk el bebe tiene hambre, y yo también ) no nos quieres dar de comer?" – Pidió Goku con cara tierna.

-"Pero chicos ya es…"

Y ambos: "Por favor…"

- U.U "está bien les voy a cocinar pero solo por que los amo mucho, bueno Goku pero lleva a Gohan a su habitación para darle la comida ahí y de ahí se duerma" – Indico.

-"Nooo, papa no quiero irme a mi habitación a dormir, porfa no me dejen ahí, déjenme dormir con ustedes, me siento mal y me da miedo, porfa papi déjame dormir con ustedes, les prometo que no me voy a mover para nada y si tienen que hacer lo que los adultos hacen yo no los voy a interrumpir" – Al decir esto ambos se pusieron rojos, pero Gohan no lo decía por el sexo ya que el casi no sabía de eso, el se refería a cosas de adultos en general ya que de niño le habían dicho que en la habitación de los padres se hacían cosas de adultos y por eso ahí dormían los adultos, pero él no sabía que se referían al acto sexual.

-o.o…"pero hijo tú debes dormir en tu habitación, ya estas grande y…" – respondió Milk.

-"Pero Milk el niño está mal, y tiene miedo ya que nunca se había sentido así y dejarle que duerma una noche o dos con nosotros no le va a hacer daño, aparte así pasamos más tiempo con él y podemos descansar de lo que ya no queremos hacer hoy y podemos pasar el tiempo en familia como tú querías, vamos déjalo amor." – Explico muy inteligentemente Goku.

-"Bueeeno está bien lleva al niño a nuestra habitación pero acomódalo bien, ahí ponte a ver TV con el mientras les cocino, pero cuida a mi bebe ok?" – Hablo Milk.

-"Jajaja mami, papa siempre me cuida, el siempre lo ha hecho y hasta a dado su vida por mi " – Dijo Gohan haciendo sentir feliz a su padre.

Goku cargo al niño con cuidado y lo sostuvo como a un bebe, mientras lo cargaba lo miraba y le daba besos en el cabello y le decía cuando lo quería.

Una vez Goku hecho al niño en la cama lo tapo suavemente y se hecho junto a él. Goku prendió la TV, Gohan busco con su cabeza el hombro de su papa y recostó su cabeza ahí, Goku al sentir a su hijo, lo acomodo bien y lo abrazo con el brazo del mismo lado del codo donde se encontraba Gohan, el niño abrazo a su padre y juntos se pusieron a ver la televisión.

-"Hijo…"

-"¿Si papa?

-"¿Te sientes feliz con la familia que tienes?" – Pregunto Goku muy serio.

-"¿Y porque esa pregunta papa? La verdad yo estoy feliz mientras te tenga a ti y a mama juntos, con saber que me quieren y ustedes se amen, a mi no me importa luchar si con eso estarás orgulloso de mi, y no me importa si tengo que estudiar un montón de horas si así mama va a ser feliz y tu vas a poder estar bien con ella, por eso papa, te agradezco la vida que me dan ambos. – Explico muy intensamente el niño.

-"Hijo…yo…yo estoy orgulloso de ti y no necesitas luchar para que yo lo este, yo estoy orgulloso de ti por cómo eres, te amo por ser mi hijo y con que seas un buen niño con eso me basta, yo quiero que tú seas feliz y por eso quiero que confíes en mi para poder ayudarte y hacer que nuestra familia sea lo que tu mama siempre deseo y como tú la quieres, pero Gohan si tu ya no quieres luchar ni entrenar solo dímelo por que yo siempre te voy a amar, luches o no tu eres mi bebe y ya" – Goku abrazo más intensamente a su hijo mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-"Papa yo te quiero mucho T.T, no te quiero perder nunca, quédate para siempre con nosotros papa buuuaaa, ya no quiero que te vuelvas a morir T.T, te necesito, te necesito con mama y conmigo, papa quédate junto a mí, papito te quiero mucho T.T y no quiero vivir más sin ti" – Gohan no paraba de llorar y abrazaba mas fuerte a su papa, el niño ya no hacia más que llorar mientras restregaba su rostro en el pecho de su progenitor.

Milk venía con un gran azafate con la comida, entro a la habitación y vio a su pequeño llorando, ella al ver el rostro de Goku que le sonreía se tranquilizo y se acerco a la cama.

-"Mira Gohan mama ya trajo la comida, humm se ve rica hijito, vamos ponte bien para comer, vamos ya no llores, tu sabes que mama y yo te queremos mucho, quédate tranquilo porque yo siempre voy a estar junto a ti " – Decía Goku mientras trataba de calmar a su pequeño y hacerlo comer.

-"Mi amor ya no llores, ahora nos tienes a los dos a papa y a mí, juntos, y te prometo que ya nada nos va a separar, mi amor ya no estés triste, desde ahora todo en esta familia tiene que ser felicidad, y de verdad los dos vamos a estar a tu lado siempre mi amor" – Afirmaba Milk para darle ánimos a su hijo.- "Ahora mejor come antes que se enfrié, aparte que la hecho con muchas ganas y me ha salido rica "

Gohan le sonrió a su mama y se acomodo en la cama para poder comer la comida que le habría preparado su mama.

-"Milk ese azafate se ve bastante pasado" – Afirmo Goku.

-"No se ve, está bastante pesadito ¬¬ , pero claro cómo no va a pesar si llevo la comida del niño aquí y toda la que tú tienes que comer mi amor y como sabemos que tu comes tan poco." – Dijo Milk con sarcasmo.

-"Este…ehjejej yo no dije nada amor, pero pásame el azafate para que no te pase mas )." – Respondió el guerrero.

Goku también se acomodo y abrió las patas del azafate sobre las piernas de Gohan para que así la comida este al centro. Goku cogió un poco del plato de Gohan y Milk rápidamente lo regaño: "Goku ese plato es del niño, lo tuyo esta allí" dijo señalando un plato más grande y para el lado de Goku.

-"Ya lo sé pero le voy a dar a Gohan de comer, que no recuerdas que el niño esta delicado? Hay que mimarlo )" – Afirmo el saiyayin.

Milk se rio y entre ambos le dieron de comer a su hijo, mientras jugaban y hablaban de cosas que querían hacer en los próximos días, después de aproximadamente 2 horas terminaron de platicar y comer, ya cansados los 3, Goku puso el azafate en el piso, ayudo a Gohan a acostarse y lo tapo bien, Milk se levanto a apagar la luz y se hecho junto a sus dos hombrecitos, pronto los 3 quedaron dormidos y el niño como instinto de protección abrazado de su padre durmió, así ese día termino en uno de los mas preciosos recuerdos de esta familia.

Continuara…


	10. Conociendo un nuevo mundo

_**CAPITULO X**_

_**CONOCIENDO UN NUEVO MUNDO**_

Luego de que durmieron juntos al dia siguiente, ambos padres hablaron con Gohan sobre que tendria que ir a una escuela para poder aprender como cualquier otro niño y poder hacer amigos, el niño se mostro algo negativo ante la idea pero luego de mucho tiempo de platica y poder de convensimiento finalmente sedio, Milk hizo la cita por telefono a lo que le dijeron que seria el proximo viernes, los dias corrieron y el "fatal" dia llego para Gohan, el niño se encontraba emocionado y al mismo tiempo muy feliz pero aun no se sentia seguro de querer hacer esta nueva aventura...

- Wow sí que es grande – dijo Gohan – ¿Papá no será muy cara esta escuela?

- Eso es lo de menos ahora Gohan, lo primero es tu educación – Intervino Milk.

- Pero…igual yo no sé si quiera entrar aquí ma…

La voz de una mujer joven interrumpió el dialogo de Gohan - Ustedes son la familia Son ¿verdad?

- Si – respondió Goku amablemente.

- Bienvenidos a Orange Star High School, en breves momentos empezaran las evaluaciones por lo que el niño debe pasar al salón continuo para dar el examen intelectual y psicológico y ustedes irán con una asistenta social para la entrevista por la beca para su menor hijo – afirmo la mujer de cabellos negros.

Gohan aun con miedo miro a sus papas y al ver la sonrisa de ambos se dirigió al salón indicado para dar sus exámenes. Goku y Milk se encaminaron hacia la oficina con la asistenta inmediatamente.

El examen académico para Gohan no fue nada difícil lo cual le resulto extraño ya que él creía que los estudios caseros que había tenido no le servirían de mucho en esta escuela pero había resultado lo contrario, luego concluyo exitosamente un examen psicológico escrito para luego pasar a una entrevista personal con uno de los psicólogos de la escuela.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto Gohan.

- Claro pasa y toma asiento – respondió un hombre de talla promedio y apariencia agradable.

- Yo soy el doctor Kaoru Umezawa, uno de los psicólogos de esta escuela y quien te entrevistara hoy, ¿Tu cual nombre cual es?

- Yo…yo…yo me llamo Gohan, Gohan Son – Respondió nervioso Gohan.

- Bueno no debes por que ponerte nervioso, más bien siéntate como ya te había dicho hace un rato, ¿Te sientes listo para empezar la entrevista?

- Mmm si – Afirmo el pequeño.

- Haber, respóndeme: ¿En qué escuela o escuelas has estado antes?

- En ninguna.

- ¿En ninguna? ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas ido a la escuela a tu edad?

- Es la verdad señor, jamás he ido a una escuela, todo lo que he aprendido ha sido a través de libros que mi madre me daba para que los leyera y bueno de lo que ella me ha enseñado pero nunca he ido a una escuela o algo parecido – Asumió Gohan.

- ¿Estudiaste solo en tu casa y aun así pudiste resolver el examen académico de la escuela?

- Si, no estaba tan difícil, bueno habían cosas que se me complicaron pero lo hice todo y creo q el 95% está correctamente resuelto.

- "_¿Cómo es que dejaron que este niño postule a la escuela si no tiene ni siquiera primaria? Igual le hare la entrevista pero…dudo que el examen lo haya dado bien, es demasiado extraño este caso pero tratare de no incomodarlo"_

-Bueno ahora respóndeme: ¿Por qué quieres entrar en esta escuela?

- La verdad yo no estoy seguro de querer entrar en esta escuela o no, tengo miedo de entrar aquí, ya me había acostumbrado a la tranquilidad de mi hogar y no estoy acostumbrado a socializar, por eso mismo no tengo amigos, quisiera tenerlos, porque es una manera muy bonita de pasar el tiempo y compartir sentimientos, como hoy me dijo mi papa en el auto, tal vez si entro a esta escuela pueda encontrar a un chico que se vuelva mi mejor amigo, al que le pueda contar todas mis cosas, abrazarlo y decirle que lo quiero cuando lo sienta. – Respondió Gohan.

Kaoru se quedo admirado de la madurez con la que se expresaba el pequeño a tan corta edad.

- Yo…yo quiero intentar al menos entrar aquí, porque sé que sería una alegría para mis padres y tal vez mas adelante para mí, por eso quiero poder estudiar aquí.

- Para tener once años eres muy maduro pequeño, pero sobre lo de la persona que mostrarle afecto y decirle que la quieres, en lugar de un amigo… ¿No te referirás a una novia? – Pregunto el hombre.

- No, me refería a un amigo…no veo que tenga de malo mostrarle cariño a un amigo, una novia es algo que se debe tomar en serio se debe estar lo suficientemente maduro para tener una buena relación, por eso no estoy interesado en tener una novia ahora, y si encontrara un amigo de verdad no me daría vergüenza o abrazarlo o decirle cuanto lo quiero porque sabré que todo lo que le digo es verdad.

- Ya veo…sigamos con la entreviste – dijo el psicólogo con una sonrisa.

La entrevista siguió su curso hasta llegar a las preguntas que a simple vista serian inútiles y desubicadas pero para este psicólogo la parece tenían importancia.

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

- Violeta – Respondió.

- Violeta…interesante color, ¿Por qué te gusta?

- Porque es la mescla de dos colores primarios, el azul y el rojo los cuales pueden simbolizar el agua y el fuego respectivamente y también de forma errónea están estereotipados como el masculino y el femenino respectivamente también.

- "_De verdad que este niño da miedo en su forma de pensar"_

- Si pudieras viajar a algún planeta… ¿A cual irías?

- A Namek!

- Perdón, ¿A cuál dijiste? – Pregunto extrañado Kaoru

- Ahhh, que diga a Marte – Respondió rápidamente el niño.

- Marte, ¿Y tienes razones en especiales para haberlo elegido?

- No señor.

- ¿Cuál crees que es tu mayor logro en la vida? – Pregunto Umezawa.

- Derrotar a Cell – Respondió Gohan vivazmente.

- ¿Derrotar a quien?

- Digo, derrotar a mi papa en ajedrez…- Respondió Gohan con nervios – "_eso ni yo me lo creo…cualquiera podría vencer a mi papa en ajedrez…"_

- ohhh así que derrotar a su padre en ajedrez es tu mayor logro en la vida, entonces he de asumir con tu padre es todo un genio del ajedrez.

- Ehhh si…señor.

- "_Debo pensar lo que voy a responder o si no esto se pondrá peor…Kami…tal vez herede la "prudencia" de mi papa…"_

La entrevista termino después de unos minutos, Gohan salió de la habitación y se encontró con sus padres en la sala de espera.

- ¿Cómo te fue Gohan? – Pregunto apresuradamente Milk.

- Bien, supongo, los exámenes escritos estuvieron fáciles y pues la entrevista…creo que la salve – respondió el semi saiyayin esbozando una sonrisa.

- La salvaste…jajajaja ves Milk no soy el único que uso esa palabra para después de la entreviste.

- Bueno Goku si tú llamas salvar a lo que hiciste ahí adentro…- Dijo Milk frustrada.

- Mama entonces fui admitido ¿O no? – Pregunto el niño.

- Pues los resultados los darán de aquí a 3 días es decir el lunes, y bueno igual si pasas los exámenes no es seguro que aprueben la beca, así que un no podemos decidir nada concreto.

- Milk tengo hambre ¿Podemos irnos ya a comer algo? – Lloriqueo Goku.

- Pero yo aun quiero explorar la escuela…no me quiero ir todavía.

- Goku aquí también hay una cafetería, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer ahí? – Sugirió la pelinegra.

- Bueno…espero que me pueda llenar la comida de aquí… - respondió el guerrero sin muchos ánimos.

- Yo me quedare paseando por aquí – dijo el niño.

- Bueno pero no te alejes mucho porque si no, no te podremos encontrar – Aclaro la madre.

Gohan se separo de sus padres y empezó a explorar lo que tal vez sería su nuevo segundo hogar. Al caminar por el amplio patio escucho unos quejidos por entre los arbustos por lo que se intereso en ir a ver que era.

Al traspasarlos encontró un niño de más o menos la misma edad que Gohan que se encontraba llorando.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunto el pequeño guerrero sonriéndole al indefenso niño.

El niño aun algo sollozo y abrazando sus rodilla le respondió – Me caí del árbol… ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto el pelivioleta.

- Yo soy Gohan, ¿Y tu cómo te llamas? – Pregunto amablemente.

- Yo…yo…me llamo Ryuuto.

- Ryuuto…que lindo nombre – afirmo sonriendo - ¿Tu también viniste a dar tu entrevista y examen de admisión?

- ¿Examen de admisión? – pregunto extrañado – Ahhh eso, no, yo no soy nuevo aquí, yo estudie la primera en Orange y bueno ahora paso a primero de secundaria, solo vine a jugar algún deporte con otros de la escuela pero se me fueron las ganas y me puse a jugar solo, me subí al árbol y al estar en lo más alto me caí…- Explico sonrojado.

- Ahh tu ya eres alumno antiguo, yo también voy para primero de secundaria, si es que me aceptan podremos ser compañeros de salón ¿Qué bueno no?

- Por cada año hay cinco secciones, aunque el distribuimiento de alumnos es al azar pues será difícil que estemos juntos – respondió negativamente Ryuuto.

- Cierto… bueno igual aun no me han aceptado, será lo que Kami decida – seguido le extendió la mano al niño "herido"- Vamos levántate.

- Gracias…pero no puedo levantarme, me duele mucho la rodilla creo que me fracture, no te preocupes por mí de ahí seguro se me pasa un poco el dolor y voy a la enfermería a ver como esta mi pierna.

- Bah…así que no te puedes levantar, bueno – sonrió – entonces te cargare hasta la enfermería.

- ¿¿¿Qué??? ¿Estas loco? – Advirtió abruptamente Ryuuto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué tiene de malo? – pregunto Son.

- No es que yo tenga prejuicios pero la gente lo puede mirar mal de que un chico cargue a otro…- respondió.

- Pues yo no le veo el lado negativo a que yo te cargue, ¿Total somos amigos no? – Dijo Gohan inocentemente y con una tierna sonrisa.

- ¿Amigos? Pero si tan solo nos conocemos hace uno momen…

Gohan no espero a que Ryuuto termine su oración y lo cargo repentinamente para llevarlo hacia la enfermería.

- "_¿Qué le pasa a este niño? Su rostro…su energía…me produce tanta tranquilidad, es tan inocente…y al mismo tiempo parece tener una madurez que ningún otro tiene, sé que es muy difícil que vuelva a verlo pero si se pudiera…si pudiera poder verlo y tal vez poder ser su amigo…seria muy feliz."_

- Listo ya estamos por llegar – Dijo Gohan.

- Gracias, pero prefiero llegar a la enfermería por mí mismo.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si.

Gohan enseguida lo bajo tal como Ryuuto exigió – auuuu, aun me duele…- quejo Ryuuto.

- ¿Aun te duele?, entonces mejor te llevo yo.

- No te preocupes, creo que solo se me ha inflamado, al parecer no se fracturo ni nada, no te preocupes.

- Pero igual no sería molestia acompañar…

- ¡Gohan!, hijo ya nos vamos – grito Goku.

- ¿Ese es tu papa? – Pregunto Ryuuto.

- Si, parece que ya me voy.

- Si, ya me di cuenta, bueno gracias por haberme traído hasta aquí.

- No te preocupes, lo hice por que quise, bueno adiós, que te mejores – dijo Gohan alejándose a paso ligero y extendiéndole la mano a Ryuuto.

- ¡Gohan! – Grito Ryuuto.

- ¿Si?

- Te aseguro que serás aceptado en la escuela, en verdad lo deseo.

- Gracias, yo también – Respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

Gohan se fue alejando hasta llegar donde se encontraban sus padres.

- ¿Gohan quien era ese niño? – Pregunto la madre.

- Un amigo – Respondió alegre.

- Hijo tu mama ya comió, ¿Pero tú ya tienes hambre? ¿Hay algo que desees?

- Ahh…no… - "_tan solo deseo volver a verte…"_

Continuara…


	11. Sentimientos encontrados

_**CAPITULO XI  
**_

_**SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS**_

- "_Emoción…Angustia…Ilusión…Nervios…Felicidad…Miedo…Amor…" _- _"Nunca había tenido tantos sentimientos juntos…nunca había percibido sentimientos negativos y positivos dentro de mí al mismo tiempo"_ – _"Nunca había querido ver a una persona de nuevo con tantas ansias como siento ahora…" _– _"hoy se supone que mandaran la carta desde la escuela dando la respuesta sobre si he sido aceptado o no…en cualquier momento debe llegar pero no quiero verla… no soportaría saber que no me aceptaron…no soportaría no volver a ver…"_

- Gohan, hijo, acaba de llegar la carta de la escuela pero ni tu mamá ni yo la hemos abierto, ¿Quieres abrirla tu?

- ¿Y si no me aceptaron?

- Eso nunca lo sabrás si no abres la carta hijo – Dijo Milk.

- Pero…

- Vamos hijito, tu puedes…nosotros te vamos a apoyar pase lo que pase – Dijo Goku acariciando el cabello de Gohan.

- No se…es que tengo miedo…mejor no…

- ¿¡Quieres ver a Ryuuto o no!? – Pregunto bruscamente Goku.

- ¿Ah? ¿Y tu como sabes sobre…? – Pregunto Gohan.

- ¿Quieres verlo o no? – Volvió a preguntar el guerrero.

- ¡Si quiero! – Respondió el niño.

- Entonces ábrela.

Gohan tomo la el sobre y empezó a abrirlo con temor, al abrirlo por completo saco la carta y con todos los nervios posibles que podía sentir la abrió y empezó a leer.

Los ojos del niño empezaron a tornarse brillosos, al ver esto su progenitor se acerco a él rápidamente y lo abrazo aun sin saber cuál era la respuesta, le acaricio el cabello, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo único que atino a decirle fue - Todo va a estar bien amor.

- Papá…papá…me aceptaron… - Gohan abrazo fuerte a su padre y empezó a llorar, juntando su rostro con el hombro del guerrero.

- Goku se quedo un poco confundido ya que él había creído que lo que decía la carta era una respuesta negativa a la solicitud de su hijo…no sabía que decirle, se sentía feliz pero al mismo tiempo le daba una mezcla de ternura y tristeza el ver a su hijo llorando así, solo lo abrazo tan fuerte como podía y le dijo – Te dije que todo estaría bien…

Milk estaba muy emocionada al escuchar la noticia pero no tuvo reacción física alguna, lo único que hizo fue caminar hasta donde se encontraba su marido abrazado del pequeño, le acaricio el cabello y le dio un beso en la frente.

El niño se separo de su padre y rápidamente pregunto - ¿Y cuando empiezo mis clases?

- Las clases empieza en 2 semanas exactamente Gohan – Respondió Milk.

- ¿2 semanas? ¡Eso es demasiado! ¿No puedo ir antes?

- No cielo, esas 2 semanas son para que tengas tiempo de comprar tus útiles y el uniforme, ni modo que te van a avisar que ingresaste y al día siguiente ir sin tus materiales a la escuela.

- Ohhh… ¡Pero igual! Yo quiero ir antes…

- ¿Quieres ir antes…O quieres verlo antes? – Pregunto Goku.

Gohan al escuchar la pregunta de su papá se sonrojo y no supo que responder.

- ¿Ver a quien? ¿A quién conociste Gohan?, ¡Ya te dije miles de veces que no hables con extraños hijo! – Renegó Milk.

- No te preocupes Milk, es solo un niño, tienes la edad de Gohan, tan solo es un amigo.

- ¿Es verdad Gohan? – Pregunto Milk.

- Si, no tendría por qué mentir mi papá.

- Bueno, está bien, aunque no entiendo porque tienes tantas ansias de ver a un chico que solo viste una vez en tu vida…bueno ¿Que les parece si después del desayuno vamos a comprar las cosas para la escuela? – Sugirió la madre.

- Siiiiiiii, ¡Yo quiero! – Dijo emocionado el semisaiyan.

- Esta bien, ahora bajen al comedor a desayunar, para irnos en un rato. – Al escuchar esto los 2 hombres de la casa fueron corriendo a dicho lugar esperando por su banquete.

Milk vio que su pequeño había dejado la carta de respuesta sobre su cama, la tomo y empezó a leerla, cuando estuvo por terminar de leer dicha carta encontró unas líneas que la dejaron petrificada…

…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Goku!!!!!!!!!!!! – Grito Milk fuertemente mientras corría velozmente hacia el comedor.

Al escuchar estos gritos ambos se pararon de las sillas asustados al no saber lo que pasaba y vieron como la princesa de las montañas se abalanzaba contra ellos.

- ¡¡¡Goku!!! – Milk fue donde Goku lo beso fuertemente en los labios, tanta fue la fuerza de la mujer que tiro a Goku al piso.

Ambos estaban en el suelo, Milk besaba fuertemente a Goku, este solo mantenía cerrado los ojos hasta esperar que todo pase y entenderlo…mientras que Gohan estaba más rojo que un tomate.

Cuando Milk volvió en sí, se separo rápidamente de Goku y completamente ruborizada se levanto del suelo, Goku abrió los ojos y solo le pregunto - ¿Ya estás bien?

Milk no respondió ya que se encontraba muy avergonzada con tu primogénito…Goku se paro y le dijo – Si me vas a volver a besar al menos manda una señal – Dijo riéndose.

- ¡Goku, ya cállate! – Dijo Milk aunque roja.

- Ya, ya no te enojes… ¿Ahora me dices que paso? – Pregunto el saiyayin mientras se acercaba por detrás de Gohan y lo abrazaba por los hombros.

Al hacer eso Goku, Gohan empezó sentir que volaba por la nubes…no podía creer que su papa este abrazándolo tan cariñosamente como lo estaba haciendo, el sabía que Goku lo amaba pero también sabía que su progenitor no era de naturaleza efusiva lo cual lo hacía sorprenderse mas pero al mismo tiempo sabia que cada muestra de cariño de su padre era como una especie de droga para el…

- ¿Milk me puedes decir que fue lo que paso?

- ¡Si! ¡Goku nos dieron la beca completa para Gohan y le darán el uniforme y los libros nuevos gratis!

- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? – Goku soltó rápido a Gohan y corrió a leer la carta.

Gohan ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho su madre, solo regreso al mundo real cuando dejo de sentir a su padre cerca de él.

- ¡Papá! ¿Por qué te vas? – Pregunto Gohan triste y al mismo tiempo molesto.

- ¿Eh? ¿No escuchaste? ¡Tu escuela te está dando casi todo gratis, solo tenemos que comprar los cuadernos, lapiceros y útiles secundarios hijo!

- Ahhh, me alegro… - Dijo Gohan aun enojado porque su papá lo había "dejado".

Goku se dio cuenta el porqué de la actitud de su hijo así que se acerco a él, apoyo una rodilla en el sueño y lo abrazo – Vamos hijito, no te pongas así, sabes que te quiero mucho, y también sabes que te puedo abrazar las veces que tú quieras…no tienes porque enojarte, ¿Acaso crees que ya no te abrazare más?

Gohan no respondió…pues aun seguía resentido y le esquivaba la mirada a su padre, Goku se acerco al rostro de Gohan y le dio un beso en la mejilla el cual hizo que Gohan cambiara completamente su expresión y entre en su más dulce sueño.

- Entonces... ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo? – Pregunto Goku.

- ¡Sip! – Contesto el pequeño emocionado.

Ambos se sentaron nuevamente listos a esperar el banquete que les trajera Milk, esta última hizo un desayuno simple, rápido pero delicioso para la familia, el cual fue devorado sobre todo por los 2 hombres de la casa, ya con el desayuno completamente terminado decidieron bañarse para luego cambiarse e ir al centro comercial a comprar los materiales del SemiSaiyayin.

* * *

En el Centro Comercial:

- Bueno Gohan… ¿Que es lo que quieres comprarte primero? ¿La mochila, los cuadernos o los útiles pequeños?

- ¡La mochila! – Respondió el niño.

- ¿Y qué color compraras? – Pregunto Goku.

- No lo sé…supongo que del color que sea la que más me guste, prefiero no fijarme en un color en especial porque después derrepente no hay ese color y me decepcionare…

Al llegar a la tienda de mochilas Gohan no podía creer la cantidad de mochilas que se encontraban en un solo lugar, así que totalmente emocionado empezó a buscar la mochila de sus sueños.

- ¡Papa! Ya sé que color de mochila quiero. – Dijo el pequeño.

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntaron ambos.

- Que sea violeta…siiii violeta me gusta, el más oscuro que se pueda, como el color de mi traje y el del Señor Piccoro.

- Jajajajaja ¿Quieres ese color por el traje que comparten tu y Piccoro? – Pregunto su padre.

- No solo es ese factor, el violeta es mi color preferido, quiero que mi mochila sea del color que más me gusta.

- Gohan mira aquí hay una del color que dices. – Afirmo Milk

- Ahhh, está linda, pero tiene rosa…y uno de mis colores preferidos es el rosa…pero no me gusta usarlo, aparte quiero que la mochila sea oscura…el rosa lo pone claro. – Explico Gohan.

- Wow pero ahora que veo casi todas las mochilas violetas que hay son con rosa o fucsia… - Dijo Goku

- Tiene que haber una como me guste… estoy seguro papá.

- ¡Milk! Mira esta mochila. – Dijo Goku emocionado.

Mientras Milk se acercaba a verla - ¿Es del color que Gohan quiere? – Al terminar de acercarse se dio cuenta que… - Goku esta mochila es ¡Anaranjada con Azul! Gohan no la quiere así.

- ¡¡¡Pero esta bonita!!! Va con mi traje de batalla, ¿Hay que comprarla si? – Dijo Goku tiernamente.

- ¿Estas loco? Sería un gasto absurdo, tu ni siquiera usas mochilas, ven vamos a seguir buscando mochilas para tu hijo, el si la necesita…Kami-sama en lugar de un marido pareces mi hijo mayor…o hasta por el menor podrías pasar… - Dijo Milk mientras alejaba a Goku de su preciada mochila.

- Pero Milk… - Dijo Goku resignándose.

- ¡¡¡Papa!!! ¡¡¡Mama!!! ¡¡¡La encontré!!! – Grito Gohan feliz.

- ¿De verdad? - Pregunto el progenitor.

- Si, mírala, es demasiado bonita, tiene el tono de violeta que me gusta…oscuro, y detalles plomizos, me gusta muuucho, ¿Mami me la puedes comprar verdad? – Dijo Gohan con ojitos brillosos.

Milk antes de responder cogió la etiqueta de la mochila y vio el precio…

- ¿200 Zenis por una mochila? – Pregunto sorprendida Milk.

- Si mamá, es por la marca… porque es un nuevo diseño…y ¡¡¡Porque sobre todo esta bonita!!! Por favor cómpramela mamá – Pidió el niño ilusionado mientras jalaba del brazo a su madre.

- Vamos Milk cómprasela…es su primer mochila en toda su vida…y ya le dieron la beca y le están regalando más cosas…no será mucho gasto, vamos… ¿Si? – Pidió también el padre para ayudar a su retoño.

- Esta bien…Esta bien…solo porque te gusta tanto y porque es tu primer mochila – Respondió.

Luego de comprarla Gohan no podía esperar a estrenar su tan soñada mochila violeta, no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza más que poder ponérsela hasta que vio…la tienda de cuadernos, ahí la mochila se fue a un plano inexistente y fue corriendo a ver sus futuros útiles escolares.

La familia empezó a buscar cuadernos para el pequeño de la casa…

- ¡Milk! Mira ese cuaderno, tiene un osiiito, esta bonito. – Dijo Goku emocionado.

- Ahhh si Goku, esta bonito para Gohan – Afirmo Milk.

- ¿Eh? ¿Para Gohan? ¡Lo quiero para mí! ¿Lo puedo comprar? – Pregunto Goku muy tierno.

- Goku… ¡Tú ni siquiera usas cuadernos! Nunca has usado uno.

- Pero, por favor solo este ¿Si? Porfa porfa porfa, no cuesta tanto como una mochila – Rogo el Saiyayin.

- Ya…ya…está bien cógelo, pero nada más…

Luego de elegir el cuaderno de Goku fueron con Gohan a ver si ya había elegido algún cuaderno.

- ¿Gohan ya elegiste algún cuaderno que te guste? – Pregunto Milk.

- Si, ya están todos – Dijo el niño con 10 cuadernos en los brazos.

- Wow ¿Tan rápido? ¿Estas seguro? – Pregunto Goku.

- Si, todos me gustan, ahora hay que comprar los útiles pequeños.

- Siiiiii, ¿Milk también puedo comprarme unos lapiceros y unos colores? – Pregunto Goku emocionado.

- Si…si…lo que quieras Goku, pero vamos rápido. – Respondió la mujer

La familia compro los lapiceros, lápices, borrador, sacapuntas, plumones, colores…y todos los antojos que también pudiera tener Goku.

Luego de eso, fueron al patio de comidas a almorzar, lo cual también sirvió de descanso ya que el trió se encontraba cansado de haber caminado tanto por el centro comercial. Ya casi para anochecer decidieron regresar a su hogar para ordenar las compras y acomodar la habitación de Gohan con sus nuevas adquisiciones.

Las 2 semanas pasaron y llego el día tan esperado y al mismo tiempo tan temido por Gohan, el niño tenía emoción por ir a Orange High School pero al mismo tiempo como cualquier persona le tenía miedo a lo desconocido.

- ¡¡¡¡Gohan!!!! Vamos, ¿Ya estas vestido verdad?, si no llegaremos tarde a la escuela – Dijo Milk

- Ya voy, estoy listo – Respondió.

- Vete de frente al auto, ahí está tu padre con la mochila, yo bajo enseguida.

Gohan se dirigió al automóvil donde ya estaba su papá sentado listo para arrancar, el entro al asiento de atrás aun con nervios.

- Papá ¿Crees que me vaya bien? – Pregunto temeroso.

- Claro que sí, no tendría por qué irte mal, mira es el primer año de secundaria así que lo más seguro que hayan varios nuevos al igual que tu.

Las respuestas de Goku tranquilizaron pero no en su totalidad a Gohan, Milk llego y con la familia dentro del auto Goku arranco rápidamente. Llegaron a la escuela y despidieron a Gohan en la gran portada del colegio. Gohan entro y enseguida una especie de guías lo llevaron hasta el patio de eventos, Gohan veía que esos guías eran estudiantes pero se notaba que eran de grados muy superiores a él. Lo formaron en una fila junto a chicos y chicas de su edad y con la mirada comenzó a buscar al niño que había visto hace medio mes, no lo encontraba por ningún lado, pero el sabía que Ryuuto tarde o temprano aparecería ya que el mismo le había dicho que iba a pasar a el mismo año de secundaria que Gohan, o al menos eso esperaba…

La ceremonia de bienvenida dio inicio, y así también dio inicio el aburrimiento de los cientos de alumnos que se encontraban en el plantel, las palabras del director, la presentación de los profesores, las noticias y cambios del sistema para el nuevo año escolar y demás fueron los segmentos de los cuales consto el evento. Seguido de terminar la ceremonia los alumnos fueron llevados en filas a ver las listas pegadas en tableros pedagógicos divididos por años académicos, estas listas contenían la distribución de los 5 tipos de horarios para los alumnos.

- Una pregunta ¿La distribución de horarios según qué es? – Pregunto Gohan a uno de sus guías.

- Pues mira, los horarios se dividen en cinco tipos: Tipo A es horarios de científicos. Tipo B es horario de matemáticos. Tipo C de deportistas. Tipo D de artistas. Tipo E lingüistas.

- ¿Ah? ¿Entonces si me toca un horario solo tendré cursos de eso? – Pregunto Gohan.

- No, tendrás todos los cursos pero según tú horario te enfocaran mas en lo que da tu vocación profesional, ósea si vas a horario de artistas, tendrás más horas de arte que horas de lengua, así como si tienes horario de deportistas tendrás más horas de deporte y educación física que de música.

- Ahhh entonces las evaluaciones sirvieron para posicionarnos según lo que más nos interesaba ¿Verdad? – Pregunto el niño.

- Así es. – Dijo el joven sonriente.

- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre científicos y matemáticos? – Pregunto el guerrero.

- Pues el primero se basa en lo que es química, biología, física y todo lo que sea con naturaleza, claro que la física también lleva números pero la consideremos en científicos, y matemáticos es todo como para los que quieren ser ingenieros, arquitectos y cosas así.

- Ahh entonces si hay bastante diferencia, otra pregunta ¿Puedo? – Pregunto ya con miedo el niño.

- Jajaja claro, no te preocupes, por algo soy tu guía pregúntame lo que quieras. – Respondió tiernamente.

- Ahmm ¿Entonces por ejemplo todos los del horario D tendrán todas las clases al mismo tiempo?

- Pues no, lo que es igual es la distribución de horas en los diferentes cursos pero no necesariamente todos los del horario D tendrán todas las clases iguales.

- Ahhh, gracias, lo siento por molestarte tanto. – Dijo el niño un poco nervioso, aunque tenía ganas de preguntarle su nombre a aquel chico, pero le daba vergüenza.

- Ya te dije que es mi trabajo, no tienes por qué disculparte, a mi me gusta poder ayudarte, por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto.

- Yo…me llamo…Gohan. – Respondió Gohan sorprendido.

- Ahh que lindo nombre, yo me llamo Helios, cuando necesites algo, me buscas, yo ya estoy en 5to en el horario A jeje – Hablo muy cariñosamente.

- Ahh tu eres científico…que bien, gracias, cuando pueda te buscare, lo prometo. – Afirmo Gohan.

- Ok, ahora avanza ya es tu turno para ver la lista en la que te encuentras…

Gohan avanzo unos pasos y se acerco al cuadro pedagógico de su año y empezó a revisar los horarios, aun temeroso…busco y no pudo creer lo que encontró en dicho papel.

Continuara…


End file.
